The Great Celestrian Observatory Detective
by sasagirl
Summary: Lavigne and her ally, Donna, help a rat-like being named Gunge find his best friend, friend, and Trash Heap hearld partner-mate, Philo, who was kidnapped by Marjoly, who plans to become Queen no matter what. This is my first ever fanfic, and it's also a parody of the Disney movie "The Great Mouse Detective", released in 1986.
1. Author's Note and the Cast

_Hi__, __everybody__. __This __is __Savannah__, __a__.__k__.__a__. __Sasagirl__, __speaking__. __Haven__'__t __you __ever __heard __of __TheBeckster__1000'__s __greatest __movie __spoofs __ever __on __Youtube__? __They__'__re __really __cool__. __I__'__m __even __also __pleased __to __announce __my __first __movie __spoof __fanfic __ever __in __history__, __**The **__**Great **__**Celestrian Observatory **__**Detective**_, _my __first __ever __fanfic __in __history__, __and __even __my __first __movie __spoof __fanfic __ever __in __history__, __as __well__, __too__. __This __one __is __a __movie __spoof __fanfic __of __her __first __movie __spoof __film__, __**The **__**Great **__**Tigger **__**Detective**__, __and **The Great Mouse Detective**, which is __the__ 26__th __animated __future __film __made __by __Disney__, __released __in__ 1986. __Oh __yeah__, __and __this __movie __spoof __fanfic __is __my __first__ "__Sasagirl __Style__" __movie __spoof __fanfic__. __The __reason __I__'__m __posting __this __is __because __of __her __hard __work __and __me __congratulating __her __on __a __long __editing __part __on __one __of __the __movie __spoofs __she__'__s __currently __working __on__. __Also__, __I__'__m __even __pleased __to __announce __that __Lavigne__, __my __main __character __in __my __version __of __the __Nintendo __DS __game __**Dragon **__**Quest **__**IX**__**: **__**Sentinels **__**of **__**the **__**Starry **__**Skies **__would __be __the __main __character__, be__cause __this __role __fits __her __perfectly__. __Also__, __her __first __ever __Quester__'__s __Rest __recruitable __party __member__, __Donna__ (__who__'__s __one __of __the __three __starting __premade __Quester__'__s __Rest __recruitable __party __members __in __the __game__, __including __the __other __two __named __Kenneth __and __Candi__) is __in __the __role __of __the __main __character__'__s __assistant__. __She__, __herself__, __also __has __the __priest __vocation __in __the __game__. __Oh __yeah__, __and __they__'__re __both __not __helping __someone __find __his __or __her __father __or__ mother in this movie spoof fanfic__. __Instead__, __they__'__re __both __helping __someone __find __his __or __her __best __friend __or __friend__, __who __was __kidnapped __by __a __villain __who __plans __to __be __king __or __queen __no __matter __what__. Also, after that, I'll be posting a few, some, more, or a bunch of movie spoof fanfic stories, and also as well, a few, some, more, or a bunch of fanfic stories that aren't movie spoof fanfic stories. I'm also sure that you'll be able to like them. __Well__... __I __think __that__'__s __it__. __I __think __there__'__s __no m__ore __to __say __about __this __notice __about __it__. __Now __it__'__s __about __time __we __take __a __little __look __at __the __cast __for __this __movie __spoof __fanfic__!_

* * *

**Sasagirl'****s ****The ****Great ****Celestrian Observatory ****Detective**

_**The **__**Cast**_

1.) Lavigne _(__My __version __of_ _**Dragon **__**Quest **__**IX**__**: **__**Sentinels **__**of **__**the **__**Starry **__**Skies**__)_ - Basil of Baker Street

2.) Donna _(__My __version __of __**Dragon **__**Quest **__**IX**__**: **__**Sentinels **__**of **__**the **__**Starry **__**Skies**__)_ - Major Dr. David Q. Dawson

3.) Gunge _(__**Fraggle **__**Rock**__) -_ Olivia Flaversham

4.) Philo _(__**Fraggle **__**Rock**__) _- Hiram Flaversham

5.) Marjoly _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__) _- Professor Ratigan

6.) Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__)_ - Fidget

7.) The King of Cornelia _(__**Final **__**Fantasy **__**I**__** & **__**II**__**: **__**Dawn **__**of **__**Souls**__) - _Queen Mousetoria

8.) Angel the Pomeranian Dog Puppy Dog _(__My __version __of __the __Nintendo __DS __version __of __**Dogz**__)_ - Toby

9.) Klesta the Crushatrice _(__**Final **__**Fantasy **__**Tactics **__**A**__**2: **__**Grimoire **__**of **__**the **__**Rift**__) _- Felicia

10.) Mollie _(__**Dragon **__**Warrior **__**VII**__) _- Mrs. Judson

11.) Maya _(__**We **__**Cheer**__** 2**__) _- Miss Kitty Mouse

12.) Ai and Kaitlin _(__One __of __my __OCs on the squad on my file and on my version of **We Cheer**__**2**__) (Ai on **We Cheer**) (Kaitlin on __**We **__**Cheer**__** 2**__)_ - Miss Kitty Mouse's Twin Sisters

13.) Lumpy _(__**Happy **__**Tree **__**Friends**__)_ - The Juggling Octopus at the Pub

14.) Cuddles and Toothy _(__**Happy **__**Tree **__**Friends**__)_ - The Duo Consisting of the Frog and the Salamander on a Bike at the Pub

15.) Other Nyankos of the Marjoly Family _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__) _- Ratigan's Thug Henchmen, including Bartholomew

16.) Mittens Fluff 'n Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff _(__**Lalaloopsy**__) _- The Mother and Son Mice at the Queen's Diamond Jubilee

17.) An Old Man Raposa _(__**Drawn **__**to **__**Life**__) _- The Old Man at the Queen's Diamond Jubilee

18.) Coach May Summers _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Figure **__**Skater**__) _- The Barmaid at the Pub

19.) Ildon _(__**SaGa **__**Frontier**__) _- The Bartender at the Pub

20.) Reiha _(__**Summon **__**Night**__**: **__**Twin **__**Age**__) _- The Client from Hamstead

* * *

_Okay__, __that__'__s __all __for __the __cast__! __I __hope __you __enjoy __this__. __Oh __yeah__, __and __too __bad__ I might use a few characters in my brain for the two shadowy human figures in the scenes that they appear in__, __because __I __think __that__'__s __supposed __to __be __all __of __it__. Oh yeah, and I also don't own all of those characters and things, except for the OCs on the games. Oh yeah, and too bad Marjory the Trash Heap herself does not appear in this movie spoof fanfic, but is mentioned a few times. __Well__, __I __hope __you __enjoy __it__, __though__!_


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Chapter 1**

**Kidnapped **

Our story begins in the town of Stornway while during a current year. One foggy night, something very big is about to happen, but we'll get to that later. Stornway is a very busy place when a carriage drove by a small cottage with a small mouse and rat-shaped hole in it. Inside it, however, were two rat-like beings: A pink or purple rat-like being with a medium long-shaped nose and two teeth, known as Philo, and a gray or white rat-like being with a medium long-shaped nose and only one tooth, known as Gunge. They were both sitting on a couch, relaxing together, while smiling at each other. It was a really special night for the both of them, and they were both spending time with each other out somewhere, while during a few days of a possible summer break for this year.

"You know what, Philo?" Gunge asked. "We sure had a great day, together. We even collected a bunch of trash that day, too!"

"Yeah," Philo said. "I guess we kind of did. That was really fun, though."

"Yeah," Gunge agreed. "It really was, though."

Philo nodded, and they both ended up scooting over to each other, just to be close to each other for a little bit. Then, after a brief silence, he had an idea hatched up in his head.

"Hey, Gunge?" Philo said, smiling for a little bit.

"Yeah?" Gunge asked, smiling for a little bit, too as well.

"I think I've got something special for you." Philo said, as he got off the couch and walked over to a cottage trunk in the room to get something out of it.

"Oh, really?" Gunge asked, very excited. "What is it, what is it?"

"Now, now, close your eyes," said Philo, and Gunge covered his eyes. As Philo was about ready to open up the trunk, he caught him peeking for a little bit. "Hey, no peeking." Philo said. He then opened up the trunk, got something out of it, and then closed the trunk and walked over to Gunge and sat down next to him on the couch again. In his hand was a locket that was shaped like a heart reading _"For You, Gungie"_. "Okay, Gunge, you can look now," Philo said, and Gunge opened his eyes, and he saw Philo giving him the locket. "This locket I made you is in memory of our friendship, our best friend friendship, and even our romantic relationship with each other, and with Marjory," Philo said, smiling.

Gunge opened up the locket, and it only contained two pictures, one of them featuring both of them with Marjory the Trash Heap in a loving embrace, and she was a female Trash Heap with a banana peel on her head, and the other one featuring just the both of them with arms around each other in a best friend hug embrace while holding hands with each other. Gunge smiled, loving his gift from Philo.

"Oh, Philo! You made this just for me?" Gunge asked. Philo nodded, smiling at him, and they both began to continue looking at the pictures of the locket, together. Outside, three humanoid-looking overall-wearing cats, known as Nyankos, approached to the cottage, giggling a little bit to each other very evilly as the shadows loomed over the cottage.

Inside, again, both Philo and Gunge were still looking at the pictures of the locket for a little bit. After that amount of time past, Gunge smiled happily and hugged Philo.

"Awww. Thanks, Philo." Gunge said with a smile. "You've made this day really special for us. I really liked it so much."

"Awww. You're welcome, Gungie." Philo said, hugging him back. "Yeah... Me, too." And then, after when that said, Philo and Gunge happily hugged each other with their eyes completely closed, and even with their arms around each other in a romantic embrace of loving friendship love. After they had this romantic tender moment, the cottage door began to rattle. Philo and Gunge opened up their eyes in shock, both looked at the cottage door, stopped hugging each other, and both looked at each other and then looked back at the cottage door, which it rattled loudly.

Something or someone was trying to get in! Philo and Gunge held each other, really scared about it.

"Wha- What is it?" Gunge asked, getting a little bit scared.

"I don't know," Philo said, getting a little bit scared, as well. "Quick, Gunge, you better hide somewhere. I can take this down alone."

"Okay, Philo," Gunge said, getting ready to hide in a cottage cupboard. Suddenly, without warning, the figures bursted through the door.

"Trick or treat, meow!" they said, posing and getting out their various body weapons and bombs in shape. The first Nyanko was light-brown furred, and wore green overalls, known as Nyanko. The second Nyanko was dark-brown furred, and wore blue overalls, known as Nyanchi. And the third and last Nyanko was dark-black furred, and wore red overalls, known as Nyanki. They all began to attack Philo, but Philo avoided their attack and began trying to attack them like crazy. Meanwhile, while during the fight, Gunge opened one of the cupboard doors, quietly a little bit, and watched Philo fighting the Nyankos, while making a mess around in the cottage. Even though Philo was a rat-like being, just like Gunge, he could beat them really easily, but they were too fast for him. All of a sudden, a table was thrown to the cupboard, closing the door, and causing Gunge to get pushed back.

"We've got you neow!" Nyanko snarled, while he and the other two were taking Philo away.

"Hey, let go of me, you kooky little silly creature-like cats! Gunge!" Philo shouted while he was being taken away. Gunge looked horrified, when the whole thing was quiet, too quiet. Gunge pushed both of the cupboard doors open, moving the table, and then looked shocked when he saw the huge mess in the cottage and all of the lights were out. All of the cottage decorations were destroyed and spilled also, but he was worried about someone else.

"Philo!" Gunge called, looking for Philo. He then ran to a broken window of the cottage and then called for him again. "Philo, where are you? Philo? Philo!" But however, there was no response from his echoes, but... Philo had been kidnapped!


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Lavigne

** Chapter 2**

**Enter Lavigne**

A while after, a carriage was seen going through the streets of Stornway. Someone, which had a female voice, spoke up as we focused on it.

"_This __happened __on __the __evening __of __the __King __of __Cornelia__'__s __Diamond __Jubilee__. __It __was __the __same __thing __that __happened __on __the __year of __his __Majesty__'__s __government __had __almost __come __to __an __end__. __You __see__, __he__..." _The voice then chuckled as she said, _"__Whoops__! __Sorry__, __I__'__m __just __getting __ahead __of __myself__, __for __a __little __bit__."_

As the carriage continued, we see a dark-skinned girl with green hair and grey eyes, and she was wearing a dark brown and light brown leather dress, with "x" patches on both sides of her dress, along with a leather patched-up hat, and along with white shoes with one green stripe on each shoe, known as Donna. She was also reading a newspaper while on the carriage she was riding in.

"_My __name __is __Donna__," _she narrated, as the carriage stopped, allowing her to get off. She looked through the paper and looked at some places that have rooms to rent out. "_I __just __came __back __from __a __capture __attack __of __thieves __wanting __to __take __me __away__, __and __I __needed __a __nice __place __to __stay __at__."_

While she kept reading, she noticed a drop of rain fell on the paper. It was beginning to rain. Donna putted the paper away, and then got out an umbrella to keep herself dry. _"__Somewhere __dry __and __warm__,"_ Donna narrated again. _"__Anyway__, __however__, __I __knew __that __my __life __would __change __forever_._"_ After that narrating line, Donna sighed sadly, as she walked through an alleyway. While she was walking through the alleyway, she heard someone crying. Out of curiosity, she went to see what it was. It came from a box, nearby. As she looked in it, she saw a rat-like being crying softly. Unknown to her, it's Gunge.

"Oh, dear," Donna said, a little bit worried. A someone like her shouldn't be out this late unless it's for a good reason. She got out a handkerchief and gave it to Gunge who saw her. "Awww, poor little guy, don't cry, here you go." Gunge took the handkerchief and blowed into it before giving it back. After putting the handkerchief away, Donna sat down next to him. "There. Now, why are you crying? Why are you sad? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm lost. I'm trying to find Lavigne of Celestrian Observatory Street," said Gunge concerned. His friend was kidnapped. He was hoping if anyone could help him find Philo, it could be Lavigne. He gave her a newspaper clipping which shows one of her recent cases.

"Hmmm... Famous detective solves disappearance," Donna said, reading the paper. She then looked concerned as she said, "But, where are your parents? They might be around here, somewhere."

"That's why I must find Lavigne!" cried Gunge as he sobbed on to Donna, holding on to her dress and herself.

"It's okay, it's okay. I don't know any Lavigne," Donna said, calmly. Gunge looked sad. And then, Donna smiled as she said, "But I do know where Celestrian Observatory is." This made Gunge smile. At last, he can find Lavigne and get her help! As Donna opened her umbrella up again, she said, "Let's go look for her together, okay?"

"Okay," Gunge said, smiling for a little bit. They both later left the box after when Gunge said that.

* * *

Meanwhile, while they were walking to look for her, Lavigne's building was on Celestrian Observatory right next to the home of another woman. As the woman in the building painted a beautiful picture while her pet cat watches, Gunge and Donna got to Lavigne's building and got up to the door. Donna knocked on the door, and it opened up to reveal a little bit fat woman with an arm full of things. She had medium-short black hair and black eyes, and wore a white maid-like hat cap along with a white and blue dress with two red and yellow collars, with a white apron around it, and with brown shoes, known as Mollie, and she was Lavigne's housekeeper.

"Excuse us, ma'am. Is this the home of Lavigne of Celestrian Observatory Street?" asked Donna, politely.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she's not here. You can come in and wait if you'd like too," said Mollie.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna bother you. This rat-like being..." started Donna, but suddenly she realized that Gunge isn't next to her, anymore. Looking around, Donna and Mollie saw Gunge already inside the building. Smiling happily, he sat near a fireplace while looking at a magnifying glass.

"Oh, dear!" gasped Mollie, as she gave what she's holding to her and ran over to Gunge. "Poor thing, you must be cold!" Mollie then took a blanket and wrapped it around Gunge. "I know what'll help. I'll get some cookies and a nice glass of water! I'll be right back!"

Mollie giggled as she headed to the kitchen. As she did, Gunge looked around the room and smiled. There were invitations, a pipe, shoes (each turn in a circular motion, and such all over the place. Whoever this Lavigne person is one big detective.

Donna putted all of the stuff away until she heard another female voice. "Ah ha!" said the voice. "That villain may have escaped, but this time, I'll have him!"

Donna gasped in fear as the front door opened up. Coming into the room was a crazy woman in Chinese clothes. She laughed as she held up a sword while lightning struck. Donna gasped into fear again. The woman might kill her!

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" snapped the woman as she rushed by her, going to a table.

"Alright, listen to me, already!" protested Donna in alarm. She then yelped out into fear as the woman threw off the hat she's wearing, along with it landing on her head. With a sigh, she removed the hat and said, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Who, eh, uh, what?" asked the woman. She then turned around and asked again, "Who?" For a while, it looks like she's about to pull her face off. But in reality, she was wearing a mask the whole time! Her real face was actually having dark-brown hair and blue eyes, along with a pink, yellow, and blue hairband on her head. "Lavigne of Celestrian Observatory Street, of course!"

Donna looked dumbstruck because of this. This girl was the one Gunge wanted to see? Lavigne chuckled as she removed a tab on her disguised coat, letting air out. She returned to her thin form, surprising her more for a little bit.

Gunge smiled. He was happy to finally find her. Now she could help! Gunge then walked up to her as he said, "Miss Lavigne, I need your help! I-"

"One at a time!" commanded Lavigne, removing her disguise, obviously not paying any attention to what he was saying. She got her blue, white, and brown house robe on and tossed a dart without looking over her shoulder, hitting the bull's eye on a nearby dart board.

"But, you don't understand! I'm in trouble! You-"

"Give me a second!"

Lavigne went by him, making Gunge groan in disappointment. Donna frowned. The rat-like being needed the girl's help and she rudely ignored him! What kind of detective was she, anyway?

"Now you listen, here!" protested Donna again. Lavigne ignored her as she went by her, quickly. "This young rat-like being needs your help! I think you really-"

"Can you hold this, Donna?" Lavigne interrupted, giving the sword.

"Sure." Donna closed her eyes, unaware of what she was holding while pointing the sword to her head. Opening her eyes, she yelped out in to fear again as she held it away from her. Lavigne took the sword back making her relieved. But then, she realized something. "Wait," Donna said, "How did you know I'm a priest?"

"You're a priest? And you just got back from something scary, right?"

"Yes. Major Donna. But how did you-"

Lavigne laughed as she said, "Simple!" As she talked she grabbed Donna by the arm, looking at her clothes and hat, and even her shoes. "You've worn this whenever you were healing up a bunch of people, of course, and the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by that," and then whispered the next part to Gunge in his ear, "Peculiar pungency," Gunge had no idea what the girl said but didn't bother to ask about it, "Found only in the Afghan provinces."

Donna looked amazed. Lavigne knew all of that? Donna then yelped out again into fear again for the third time while she threw three pillows at her, covering her face.

"That's amazing," said Donna.

"Actually, it's elementary, my good friend, Donna," said Lavigne. Without warning, she got the sword ready, and prepared to slash through the pillows while Donna was still holding them.

Gasping in fear again for the third time, she threw the pillows onto a chair nearby and headed for cover, Donna grabbing Gunge in the process while hiding behind another chair. Lavigne then slashed through the pillows very fast causing the feathers to pop out. The slashing was now done, and Donna was still holding Gunge, and even a few other pillows that she didn't slash through, yet, and both Donna and Gunge looked out carefully to make sure there were still left.

"What in the name of!" demanded Mollie, who just came out of the kitchen. The slashes had interrupted her work. She yelped out into fear as some feathers got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, she gasped, "Oh me, oh my, oh me, oh my! My good pillows!"

She then looked at the damage that was caused to her pillows. They were her best pillows; that's because she made them herself! She glanced at Lavigne who kneeled in a chair, tossing the feathers.

"Miss Lavigne!" she commanded as Lavigne looked at her spitting out more feathers, "How many times-"

"Relax, Mollie, everything's okay, chill out," She assured. She then sniffed the air and said, "So, you finally found the glass of water! Why not get our guests some-"

Lavigne pushed Mollie back into the kitchen, worried about her pillows, protested, "But I-"

Lavigne closed the door on her once she was inside cutting her off. Lavigne then said, "Now then..."

Lavigne got on the floor and searched it, looking for something. "Where is that sword blade? I knew I putted it around here somewhere," she said. But then, she saw a pair of a rat-like being's legs in her way, making her look up. Gunge was holding the sword blade. She then took it from him and then said, "Hey, eh, uh, why thank you, eh, er, uh..."

"Gunge."

"Whatever."

"Yes, but you don't understand!"

Lavigne hushed Gunge, and then got out another sword blade, smirking. She's almost close now! She's been pursuing a villain who has managed to escape her so far. If the sword blades matched, Lavigne would have him or her!

She then putted both sword blades under a microscope and looked at them carefully while rolling them. So far, the markings matched.

"So good..." Lavigne said eagerly. After rolling them, she found another match. "Yes, yeah! Alright!" She then rolled them again and gasped in horror. The markings this time were in separate directions. "_**NOOOOOOO**__**!**_"

Lavigne groaned as she looked up from her microscope. "Oh, no! Not another dead end..." Lavigne groaned again as she threw the sword blades away and went to a hammock. "She was almost in the grip of my fist!"

Sighing in failure, Lavigne got onto the hammock and relaxed in it with her eyes closed in despair. Donna then motioned gunge to try once more to get her help. Gunge then came over determined. He had come all the way to get her help, and this time, she'll listen to him.

"Now, will you please listen to me? My best friend's gone and I'm all alone," insisted Gunge.

Lavigne sighed as she opened up her eyes and said, "Little rodent, this is not a best time for me please. Just let me be, for a little while." As she continued to close her eyes and relax in the hammock in despair, she saw Gunge giving her the sad kitty cat eyes look. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Surely, your mother and father know where he is."

"I'm currently living with Philo and Marjory in the Gorg's castle garden, giving advice to Fraggles who need help, and I'm sometimes visiting my Auntie at a few times," Gunge said, sadly.

Lavigne's relaxing in the hammock was cut short as she yelped again upon hearing that.

"Well, then..." Lavigne said awkwardly. Finally, she groaned while crossing her arms snapping, "Listen rodent, I'm not here looking for lost friends."

Lavigne then turned away, making Gunge annoyed. What was with this girl? She was supposed to be the greatest detective of all time, and she's turning him down?

"I didn't lose him! He was taken by three silly creature-like cats!" exclaimed Gunge.

When she realized he said "three silly creature-like cats", her eyes widen as she leaned to him intently. "Did you say... Three silly creature-like cats?"

"Yes..."

"Did the three cats wore three sets of overalls, each?"

"Yeah... One was green, another was blue, and even another one was red," Gunge informed her.

"Ah-ha!" Lavigne said in triumph as she stood up in the hammock.

"My golly, do you know them?" asked Donna surprised. She excepted this detective has run into those three cats before.

"Know them? They're still cats, but they're called Nyankos! Those Nyankos, known as Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki happen to be the employs of the very villain who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment! The nefarious... Marjoly!"

Lavigne then pointed to a picture above a fireplace as Donna and Gunged gasped into fear again, for the fourth time. The picture is that of a sexy-looking woman with really long blonde hair in a ponytail, with brown eyes, earrings, and along with hot-red-colored lipstick, and even along with breasts and a black vampire-like dress with a cape, and along with purple finger-showing gloves, and a belt featuring a "M" letter and along with black boots. She was known as Marjoly, and she also was the greatest, legendary, human witch, ever in the universe.

"Marjoly?" asked Donna nervously.

"She's a genius, Donna!" remarked Lavigne as she leaned over to the top of the hammock. "A genius twisted for all evil!" She then ducked down and reappeared this time and went in front of the hammock. "Also known as the napoleon of crime!" she finished.

"Is she all that bad?" asked Donna.

"Worse!" shouted Lavigne while poking her head through a banister behind them, startling them. For years, I've been trying to get my fist on her and I got very close. But each time, she attempts to escape!"

Lavigne went to the picture and waved a hoof at it angrily as she continued, "Stornway is at high risk while Marjoly's still about. There's no evil scheme she wouldn't create and no depravity she wouldn't commit! For now, who knows what she could be planning right now!"

Gunge gasped in horror again, and for this time, for the fifth time. If what Lavigne said is true, his friend was in danger!


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Marjoly

** Chapter 3**

** Enter Marjoly**

Somewhere in the darkest places of Stornway, activity was happening at a dark and evil hideout. This belonged to Marjoly. Near it was a prison cell where someone was working.

In the prison itself, a robot was pouring tea into a cup while its maker, Philo, worked sadly on its podium controlling its movements. He has been working for his captor ever since he was brought here. But speaking of which, though, Marjoly herself watched him from where she was at.

"Quite an ingenious scheme, isn't it, Mister Philo?" asked Marjoly with a smile. "And aren't you proud to be part of it?"

"This... is plain nuts!" said Philo angrily, as he worked while the robot he worked on poured some sugar into its tea and stirs.

"We will have this ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what'll happen if you fail."

To prove her point, Marjoly held up what appeared to be some sort of bell. She rang it once as if summoning something. Philo frowned as he looked mad. He's not going to be afraid of this evil woman!

"I don't care!" snapped Philo, as he pounded on the controls angrily. That resulted in the robot going out of control. The thing then dumped the cup of tea on its head, grabbed a teapot, and poured it on its head as well. It then threw the thing at Marjoly who got out of the way in time. The thing rushed around like crazy.

"That was so-" Marjoly said, but before she could continue, the robot stopped and squirted some oil onto her dress in the process. She then frowned at this.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I won't be part of this evil, anymore!" said Philo, defiantly.

Marjoly cleaned the oil of her dress as she smirked evilly. She expected Philo to try to defy her. Fortunately, she had her ways of making Philo work for her.

"Very well, then..." Marjoly said with a little frown, "If that's your decision. Oh, and by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your little friend being brought here." After while she said that, she picked up Gunge's locket which Nyanki grabbed before he, Nyanko, and Nyanchi left with Philo and opened it up.

"Geh... Gunge?" Philo gasped in shock.

"Sadly yes," Marjoly said while she looked at the pictures of the locket, "I would spend many sleepless nights if anything were to happen to him."

"You... You wouldn't!"

Marjoly responded to that by closing up the locket and grinning evilly. And then, after that, she squeezed the locket very hard until it broke. She then gazed at the now-completely broken locket in mock sorrow, and then looked at Philo.

"Forgive me about this locket of yours..." Marjoly said, still in a mock sorrow-like glare frown.

"Oh, Miss Marjoly..." Philo said, who started to have tears in his eyes. "That locket of mine... was a gift for my best friend..." Philo then sobbed softly for a little bit about it.

"Yes..." said Marjoly, now with a normal-looking glare frown. "Now, what was it that I'll say next?" Marjoly then thought for a moment, and idea hatched up in her head, and then she said, "Of course!" And after she said that, she jumped at Philo startling him and yelled threateningly, "_**FINISH **__**IT**__**, **__**MISTER **__**PHILO**__**!**_"

Soon all the bravery Philo had was gone. Not wanting Gunge to be hurt, he went back to work. Marjoly then chuckled evilly as she left the cell.

"I love it when I'm nasty," said Marjoly, evilly. As she walked on, she wrote a list. There were things on it that was needed for the big night, tomorrow.

Marjoly then arrived at the doorway and then saw Nyanko and Nyanchi playing a board game, while Nyanki was reading a "_**The **__**Five **__**Little **__**Fraggles**__" _book. They've been tired after one big kidnapping. Well, anyway, though, it was time to get their attention.

"Oh, Nyanko, Nyanchi, Nyanki..." Marjoly said, gently at first. But they were ignoring her. She frowned as she noticed this. Marjoly then got angry at them, and then yelled out angrilly at them all, "_**NYANKO**__**! **__**NYANCHI**__**! **__**NYANKI**__**!**_"

They stopped what they were doing quickly and got up to salute in attention. Seeing Marjoly, they stood in attention.

"Bright and alert as always," said Marjoly now with a frowning grin, giving the list she made to them. "Take the list. Get every item on it and no mistakes!"

"Right, no mistakes, meow!" Nyanki said, while he, Nyanko, and Nyanchi were reading the list, "Tools, gears, rat, uniforms-"

"_**NOW**__**, **__**ALL **__**OF **__**YOU**__**!**_" screamed Marjoly, impatiently.

"Yes, Mistress Marjoly! Right away, meow!" yelled Nyanko.

"Okay, okay, don't get too mean, meow!" yelled Nyanki.

"We're going, we're going, meow!" yelled Nyanchi, and all three of them ran off to do their master's bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Marjoly's HQ, thousands of Nyankos were cheering very happily as Marjoly sat down on a throne made for her. She then chuckled evilly and then held up a hand, making them stop.

"My dear friends," Marjoly started evilly and confidentially, beginning a meeting-like speech, "We're about to begin the biggest, most evil, scheme ever! A crime so infamous, that no one can match it!"

"Yaaaay! Infamous crime, meow, infamous crime, meow!" the Nyankos cheered again, this time much more wilder. Well, all but one Nyanko who was looking at his empty mug. Sadly, he held it upside down as the last drop fell.

Marjoly then held up a newspaper. It had an article announcing the King of Cornelia's Diamond Jubilee. "Tomorrow evening," Marjoly said, "Our King of Cornelia monarch celebrates his Diamond Jubilee. And with the help of our new friend, Mister Philo..." After she said that, some Nyankos giggled and laughed a little bit at this. "It will be a night that he'll never forget." Marjoly continued. "His last night and my first as supreme ruler of **ALL ****OF ****STORNWAY****!**"

Marjoly then jumped up as the Nyankos cheered much more happily and very wildy than ever while she messed up her collar. "Yaaaay! Supreme ruler, meow, supreme ruler, meow!" the Nyankos yelled out while they were cheering. After calming down, she putted her collar back to normal.

"I believe it's time for me to make such a song," Marjoly said after when she did that. She then motioned to a Nyanko band and then commanded out loud and clear at them, "Hit it, boys!"

The Nyanko band began to play, with the band consisting of a Nyanko playing a violin, another one playing a piano, a third one playing a guitar, a fourth one playing a cello, and a fifth one playing a set of drums. Marjoly then went down a carpet as a spotlight was now on her. As she laughed evilly, she began to sing when the music came on from the Nyanko band.

Marjoly: _**From **__**the **__**brain **__**that **__**brought **__**you **__**the **__**Big **__**Ben **__**Caper,**_

_**The **__**head **__**that**__** made headlines in every newspaper**_

_**And **__**wondrous **__**things **__**like **__**the **__**High **__**Tower **__**Bridge **__**Job,**_

_**That **__**cunning **__**display **__**that **__**made all of **__**the **__**people **__**sob**_

Marjoly then spun a cane around a rope and pulled it. Wine began to pour into a fountain. The same Nyanko with the mug smiled like a drunken fool. Ditching his mug, he ran over to the fountain and drank from one of the spouts like mad.

_**Now **__**comes **__**the **__**real **__**tour **__**de **__**force,**_

_**Tricky **__**and **__**wicked **__**of **__**course**_

_**My **__**earlier **__**crimes **__**were **__**fine **__**for **__**their **__**times,**_

_**But **__**now **__**that **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**at **__**it **__**again**_

Marjoly evilly kicked the Nyanko into the fountain. He didn't mind as he continued to drink the wine.

_**An **__**even **__**grimmer **__**plot **__**has **__**been **__**simmering,**_

_**In **__**my **__**great, big, **__**criminal **__**brain**_

All of the other Nyankos joined in and smiled as they sang along.

Nyankos: _**Even **__**meaner**__**? **__**You **__**mean **__**it**__**?**_

_**Worse **__**than **__**the **__**widows **__**and **__**orphans **__**you **__**drowned**__**?**_

The drunk Nyanko got out of the fountain drunk like a skunk. And then the remaining Nyankos lifted Marjoly on their shoulders spinning her around.

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**best **__**of **__**the **__**worst **__**around**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**The **__**rest **__**fall **__**behind**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

_**The **__**world**__**'**__**s **__**greatest **__**criminal **__**mind**_

The Nyankos then put Marjoly back down and the backed away as she played a harp beautifully.

"Thank you, thank you. But it wasn't always this easy especially because of having to put up with that mutt excuse of a demon detective, Lavigne of Celestrian Observatory Street!" said Marjoly hissing in hatred; while she was motioning to a toy that was supposed to look like Lavigne, only with needles in it. The Nyankos booed and jeered at it all hating her because of this.

"For years, that miserable girl has interfered with my plans. And I've never had a moment of peace," said Marjoly, sadly. The Nyankos then "awww"ed very sadly at this while the Nyanko that came out of the fountain sniffed and cried, just like everyone else. Marjoly then smirked evilly and said, "But now, no one, not even Lavigne can foil this plot! And all will even bow before me!"

The Nyankos cheered happily again after when they heard this, bowed, and then continued to sing.

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**tops **__**and **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**true**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

The Drunk Nyanko: _**To **__**Marjoly**__**, **__**the **__**world**__**'**__**s **__**greatest **__**ugly **__**old **__**hag**__**, **__**meow.**__** (**__**Hic**__**)!**_

Suddenly, Marjoly spitted her wine out alarmed. All of the other Nyankos gasped in horror. The Nyanko had made the most fatal mistake ever!

"What was that?" snarled Marjoly angrily as she turned around and approached the Nyanko angrily. "What did you call me!?" If there's one thing Marjoly hates other than Lavigne, it's being called, "Ugly old hag".

"Oh, eh, uh, he didn't mean it, meow," said one Nyanko.

"It was just a little slip-up, meow," agreed another Nyanko.

"**NEVER!**" snarled Marjoly as she grabbed the now-drunk Nyanko, lifting him up furiously, "I am not a _**UGLY **__**OLD **__**HAG**_!"

"Uh... Did I say it, meow?" asked the Nyanko.

"Of course you aren't, meow!" assured a third Nyanko.

"Yeah, you're a pretty woman, meow!" added a fourth Nyanko.

"Yeah, a pretty woman, meow!" agreed a fifth Nyanko.

"**SILENCE****!**" roared Marjoly, furiously. She then took the Nyanko and threw him out. The Nyanko then rolled and got up very dumbly. "Well, you know what, little Nyanko?" Marjoly asked in a little bit of a mocking glare, "I'm afraid you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me, don't you?"

Marjoly then took out the bell from before out and rang it. All of the Nyankos gasped horrified as they've seen it many times before. They then shivered as something is seen stomping from an alleyway. As some sort of bird-like beast appeared, the now-completely really drunk Nyanko continued to sing, unaware of what'll happen next.

The Drunk Nyanko: _**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**tops **__**and **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**true**_

_**(**__**Hic**__**)! **__**Oh **__**dear**__**, **__**meow.**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

The beast took the Nyanko and lifted him up opening its jaws. The other Nyankos looked really scared while Marjoly hummed to herself.

_**To **__**Marjoly**__**, **__**the **__**world**__**'**__**s **__**greatest**_-

After when singing, the Nyanko didn't finish as a gulping noise cut him off followed by a roar. The Nyanko had been eaten. Some Nyankos that had hats took off their hats in respect while a few other Nyankos sobbed, holding each other.

Marjoly then smiled as she came over to the monster. The monster himself was brown furred, had green eyes, had monster bird feet and claws, and even had monster bird wings and a tail, and he was known as Klesta, and he was also a Crushatrice.

"So you enjoyed your meal?" Marjoly asked.

Klesta then burped as she looked alarmed, but shook it off smiling. And then, as she went over to the Nyankos who were scared out of their heads, she said, "I trust there'll be no more interruptions. And now, as you were singing?"

After what they saw, the Nyankos were too scared to continue singing as they all huddled together. But when Marjoly showed her bell, they all quickly changed their minds, and continued the song.

Nyankos: _**Even **__**louder,**_

_**We**__**'**__**ll **__**shout **__**it**__**!**_

_**No **__**one **__**can **__**doubt **__**what **__**we **__**know **__**you **__**can **__**do**_

The Nyankos then grabbed a robe, scepter, and a crown and ran to Marjoly giving each to her. She smirked evilly as she looked like some sort of evil queen.

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**more **__**evil **__**than **__**even **__**you**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**Oh**__**, **__**Marjoly**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**one **__**of **__**a **__**kind**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

_**To **__**Marjoly,**_

While the Nyankos were singing, they used various jewels to make a pyramid. One Nyanko couldn't keep his balance on a pearl, causing them all to fall. More of a few Nyankos were swinging on chandeliers. Even another Nyanko missed and falled. Marjoly looked like she was going to catch him with her robe, but then she pulled it back, causing the Nyanko to hit the floor.

_**The **__**world**__**'**__**s **__**greatest **__**criminal **__**mind**__**!**_

The song ended as all of the other Nyankos gave one more toast to Marjoly as she finished drinking. Marjoly then smirked evilly. All was going according to plan.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unusual Footprints

** Chapter 4**

** The Unusual Footprints**

Back at Lavigne's place, Gunge finished telling the girl what happened. Lavigne was interested, now. Besides, she'll now be one step closer to putting the villain behind bars once and for all.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements... Its many twists and turns," Lavigne said curiously, and then asked Gunge, "Now, are you sure you told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said, and then my friend was gone," said Gunge, worried.

"What do you make of it?" Donna asked Lavigne, while whispering in her ear.

"Marjoly's definitely up to something. Whatever it is must be something huge," Lavigne said while she paced a little bit, along with Gunge following her, "The only thing I don't get is what she'd want with Philo?"

Gunge then stopped by a window after following Lavigne for a little bit. Then he looked out it, and screamed into fear as the same three Nyankos that captured Philo earlier peeked in it. Lavigne then turned as all three of them ducked.

"C'mon, Donna, not a moment to lose!" commanded Lavigne as she ran to the door.

"Right behind ya, Lavigne!" said Donna as she followed her. The two ran outside, but the three Nyankos just disappeared after they just laughed and giggled evilly very quietly for a little bit to each other while doing it. This didn't discourage Lavigne as she searched the sidewalk. There were three Nyanko-shaped footprints, shown.

"I think they're gone," said Donna.

"Not quite! They left some obvious footprints!" Lavigne said with a smirk. " They obviously belong to the same Nyankos who nabbed the rodent's friend... Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki!"

"Look at this!" Donna said as she picked up something to show to her.

Lavigne turned and saw a black cloth in Donna's hands. She then grinned as she recognized it taking it, and then said, "Ah ha! Nice work, Donna!"

Donna then followed Lavigne into the building where Mollie calmed the scared Gunge down.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, dear," she said gently. Just after she said that, she yelped out in shock while pulling Gunge away as Lavigne rushed by excited. She then frowned; but however, she gets on her nerves, sometimes.

As Donna entered, she told Gunge, "They're gone."

"But not for long, Mister Funge!" Lavigne said, while she was removing her robe.

"Gunge!" Gunge corrected her in annoyance.

"Whatever. Actually, however, though, If we follow the Nyankos, they're sure to lead us to your friend!"

"You'll get Philo back?" asked Gunge, very excited. He knew he could count on Lavigne! He ran over to her and then hugged her.

"Yes, and sooner than you think," Lavigne said as she pushed the rat-like being down and got free of her hold, "Let's go Donna. Next stop is Angel's place."

Just after when Donna heard this, she looked puzzled, as Lavigne putted on a sleeveless jacket, over her outfit, but her blue collar came out, on from her other blue robes. "Angel?" Donna asked in confusion.

"Oh, Donna," Lavigne said, "You've gotta meet her! She's just what we need for transportation!"

Donna was astounded while Lavigne took out a magnifying glass. Did she just say that?

"You want me to go with you?" asked Donna, amazed.

"Why not? I can see that you wouldn't bother missing out on this adventure!" Lavigne said with a grin, knowing she wouldn't resist a call to adventure.

"Well," said Donna eagerly, "When you put it like that, I'm in."

"Wait for me! I'm coming, too!" Gunge said, accidently breaking part of Lavigne's hammock off completely, but she seized it, just in time. "May I, Miss Lavigne? Please?"

"What? Certainly not! This is no mission for rodent-ish creatures!" remarked Lavigne, as she fixed the hammock, again in good shape again.

"Are we gonna take a carriage?" Gunge asked.

Lavigne then groaned because of this. Obviously, she didn't understood. While Gunge putted some snacks into a nearby bag he would take with him, she then explained to him, saying, " Little rodent, I don't think you understand. It'll be quite dangerous."

After with that said, Lavigne yelped out in shock as she crushed down her hammock by mistake. She groaned and pulled what was left out of it. She then noticed Gunge giving her the sad kitty eyes look again. She then groaned again and then said again, "Young rodent, you are most definitely not coming with us! And that is **FINAL****!**"


	6. Chapter 5: Here's Angel

** Chapter 5**

**Here's Angel**

The woman's home as you would recall was right next door to Lavigne's building. The woman herself was busy showing her friend a picture she painted unaware that a wall was opening, revealing a secret passage. Donna followed Lavigne while they're both followed by, much to Lavigne's annoyance, Gunge, who helped opened the door, further.

"Not one word out of you!" Lavigne told him. "Is that clear?"

Gunge later quieted her as two shadows appeared. The woman and her friend were approaching. Lavigne then closed the passage quickly so they could hear the conversation without being detected.

"Don't you love my newest painting ever?" asked the woman in her own way, as she held up a painting she just painted.

"It looks really beautiful!" said the woman's friend. "I love it, so much!"

"Well, I guess I should show this to other friends, then!" said the woman, about ready to leave.

"I'm looking forward to this while we're doing it, then!" said the woman's friend, about ready to leave as well.

The three in the passageway then waited until they were certain that it was safe to come out. When it was, Lavigne came out followed by the two as she called out, "Angel! Oh, Angel!"

"Who is Angel?" Gunge asked Donna, curiously.

"Well, er, eh, uh, she's a..." Donna later paused as Gunge waited. She then turned to Lavigne and said, "Hey Lavigne, who is Angel?"

As if to answer Donna's question, a big shadow stomped over. Suddenly, something big and happy appeared to see Lavigne. It was a female puppy dog, and the puppy dog herself had light brown fur, black eyes, and had two pointed ears. She was known as Angel, and she was also a female Pomernian puppy dog. She was also owned by a possible daughter of the same woman who painted pictures, often, and she was also a good friend of Lavigne.

"Here she is, now!" said Lavigne happily as she pushed Donna forward, "Angel, I'd like you to meet Donna." Angel then began to sniff Donna.

"Oh, eh, uh- It's nice to meet you, girl," said Donna, nervously. After with that said, Angel began sniffing around as if she's looking for something.

"I know what you're both thinking. She can't possibly still be alive, but it's true, though!" Lavigne said. "Angel here is one of the best Pomernians. She also happens to have the best senses of sight, hearing, and smell of all hounds. Maybe even better if you ask me."

Angel then stopped to where Gunge was hiding, sniffing him out. Gunge then pushed the fringe he was hiding behind aside and smiled. Angel smiled back at him. He looked so young and innocent in her own eyes.

"Hi, Angel," said Gunge, as Angel sniffed him; and then he giggled, "Silly dog! Would you like a cookie?" Angel then nodded and she licked it from his hand.

"All right, Angel, I want you to-" Lavigne stopped and frowned as Angel was on her back getting a belly rub from Gunge. Lavigne then rolled her eyes and whistled, getting her attention. Both Angel and Gunge see her tapping her foot, impatiently.

Gunge slided off Angel, landing in Donna's arms. Angel saluted and stood in attention as Lavigne continued, "Now then, Angel, I want you to find... those Nyankos!"

Lavigne tooked out of the cloth from one of Nyanko's overall pockets and held it out for her to sniff. When she did, Angel growled. Lavigne then grinned as she growled along with her.

"Yes. Pretty good memory you have. Villain! Grrr! Scoundrel! Grrr! Three Nyankos. All three of them wearing overalls!" She then noticed Angel looking puzzled at what she just said. Lavigne then explained again, "They're one with light-brown fur wearing green overalls, one with dark-brown fur wearing blue overalls, and one with dark-black fur wearing red overalls." Angel then growled again after getting it. "Yes!" Lavigne said, happily. "Getting somewhere! Got their scents?" Angel then nodded in confirmation, and then saluted again. Lavigne then smirked as she turned around saying, "Good job!"

She then turned back and looked annoyed. Angel was paying attention to Gunge and Donna, right now. Lavigne then sighed in frustration. Why did she let Gunge talk to her into taking him along?

Getting in front of Angel, Lavigne then said, "And now, actually Mister Pudge-"

"_**GUNGE**__**!**_" both Gunge and Donna yelled angrily at once in annoyance.

"Whatever. Your friend is as good as found."

Lavigne then got on Angel's back, along with Donna and Gunge, and then made a "pointer" pose, saying to her, "Angel, let's go!"

Angel then ran... only for Lavigne, but stepped on her by accident. Lavigne then groaned and held her, running.

"Go, go, and away!" Lavigne shouted while during that.

As the pair ran out, Donna and Gunge ran to catch up with them not wanting to be left behind.


	7. Chapter 6: At the Toy Store

** Chapter 6**

** At the Toy Store**

Later, meanwhile, Angel began to continue pacing and sniffing around in hope of finding Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki. Just then, after that, Angel got the scent and howled, running off. Lavigne, Donna, and Gunge were holding onto her for dear life.

"Thrill of the hunt here, eh, Donna?" Lavigne called to Donna.

"Easy for you to say!" Donna called back to Lavigne, holding the tail.

"They can't be far now!"

Speaking of the three Nyankos, they were all inside a toy store that they had broken into stealing stuff that's on their master's list. Nyanki removed some toy soldiers' clothes off huge-sized toy soldiers nearby, putting them in a sack, while Nyanko looked on.

He then read the list and checked it while Nyanchi held it, "Tools, check, meow. Gears, check, and double check, too here, and again as well, here, meow. Rat, nope, we didn't get him yet, but we'll get him right now in a while, meow! Uniforms, check, and double check again, we've got plenty of those, here, meow."

So far, they had most of what's on the list. And now also, they needed to get Gunge, and then they're finally finished. Suddenly, a howl was heard, alarming them.

"_**AAHHHHHHHH**__**!**_ We gotta hide, meow, we gotta hide, meow, we gotta hide, meow!" the three Nyankos yelled out as they grabbed toy soldiers' hats from the toy soldiers. They then put them down in the sack and ran off away from the building. Unknown to them, though, the list fell from one of the three Nyankos' overall pockets, and landed in front of the now-completely naked toy soldiers.

Outside, Angel has arrived at the toy store, pointing to it.

"Nicely done, Angel!" laughed Lavigne as she got onto the ground followed by Donna. She then turned around and noticed Gunge still on Angel's back holding his arms out. It was obvious to her that the rat-like being wanted to be caught before he jumped. Lavigne looked annoyed, but sighed in frustration later when she held her arms out. Gunge then jumped into her arms as she caught him. Lavigne then sighed in frustration again as she putted Gunge down on the ground. She does what she can to get Marjoly.

Turning to Angel, she said, "Now, Angel, down!" However, she did noticed on problem: Angel had just stood there, frowning. She's not going to have disobedience, not from her owner! "I said DOWN!"

"Don't you mean, "Sit, girl!"?" Gunge asked. Suddenly, Angel sat down and Lavigne then glared at Gunge, because of that.

"Good, girl. Now, can we please get going?" said Lavigne as she went by Gunge.

"You be good now. We're going to find my friend," Gunge said.

Lavigne then sighed as she checked the windows of the toy store. So far, it didn't look like there was any sign of a break in. Or was there? She then noticed something and pointed to a small hole in the center of a window.

"Here is where they went in!" said Lavigne in triumph.

"But, Lavigne, how could they fit in there?" asked Donna puzzled. "The hole's too small!"

"Watch and learn."

Lavigne then took Donna's finger and putted it in the hole. She then motioned for Donna to pull her hook, back. She did, and much to her amazement, the window opened instantly, making another door!

"Lavigne, you astounded me!" said Donna, impressed, hugging her.

Lavigne then quieted her and then went into the window, as Gunge and Donna followed her in.

Once the three were inside, Donna putted the window back to where it was originally at. They then walked through the store. The place itself was huge, but yet, why would the three Nyankos go to a toy store after trashing another?

Donna then yelped out in shock as she wasn't watching where she was going, causing her to bump into something.

"I'm sorry!" she said to the whatever-that-thing-was. She then stopped as she realized that she bumped into a doll. She and Gunge began to look around.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many toys. They somewhat look cute, y'know."

"Behind any of these could lurk out blood-thirsty assassins!" said Lavigne, as she appeared from behind the doll's leg, startling them both, "So everyone, be very careful!"

Lavigne with a smirk later then sneaked around the place, while Gunge and Donna followed her, carefully. They all got to another shelf via ladder. And then after that, the three walked down a shelf quietly. So far, it looked like they were doing okay.

Suddenly, a crashing noise was heard stopping them, and causing Donna to yelp out in fear again and jump into Lavigne's arms. Startled, the two looked to see if they were attacked. As it turned out, Gunge had just turned on a toy music box and watched a toy band play, much to his amusement, and much to Lavigne's annoyance.

"Oh for..." Lavigne said, as she angrily dropped Donna and ran off to the toy music box, shutting it off. Glaring angrily at Gunge who turned it on, she snapped out angrily, "Please quiet?" And then, turning to Donna, she said, "Don't let the rodent get out of your sight!"

Donna then saluted as she left off in a scoff. She then noticed Gunge giving a salute of his own, playfully. She was impressed of him. Despite Lavigne snapping at him before, she still had faith that she could save Philo.

"Okay, Gunge, stay close," Donna said, holding his hand. Meanwhile, the three Nyankos watched as Lavigne went by a chessboard.

Lavigne then saw the chessboard and then pushed a rook over one space. "Checkmate..." she said. She then noticed something on the floor making her smirk. "Ah ha!" she explained, happily. She then got out her magnifying glass out and looked at the floor. There were muddy footprints on it. "The three Nyankos were definitely here!"

Lavigne then followed the tracks until she stopped at something. She notices rows of a little bit more of toy soldiers.

"How very weird," said Lavigne, interested.

"What is it?" Donna asked as she and Gunge came over.

"Isn't it obvious? These toy soldiers have been stripped out of their uniforms. And not by any kid, either," Lavigne explained.

Both Donna and Gunge looked amazed at that. But something odd was going on, here. Lavigne looked and noticed something else.

"Hello!" Lavigne called as she rushed over to some toy robots that were opened and looked inside, "Someone must've been able to remove the gears from these toys."

"Uh-oh, meow!" said the three Nyankos as they heard about this and ran to hide somewhere in the building, in which they came back in again, for the second time.

Just as the Nyankos hid somewhere in the building, Donna noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was the same list the Nyankos dropped, earlier.

"Lavigne, look at this," Donna began to say.

"Hang on a minute," Lavigne said, frowning, "I'm thinking, right now."

"But, Lavigne..."

Donna didn't get a chance to finish as music began to play. All three of them, which only included her, Lavigne, and Gunge, all looked around as music boxes were playing and wind-up toys were moving. In fact, all the toys came to life as if on their own. They all expected foul play at work, but this is really too much!

There were lots of toys that were like this in the building. One toy had a puppy dog popping out of a top hat and barking repeatedly, another one had a rabbit opening up an egg with a chick in it repeatedly, a third one had a carousel with toy carousel horses, and a fourth one had a really formal-dressed man playing a violin, and many others like that, along with so on and so forth.

Suddenly, Gunge noticed some bubbles nearby, and began chasing them while giggling to himself for a little bit, separating him from Donna and Lavigne in the process. The bubbles were coming from a bubble-blowing toy elephant, nearby. Gunge smiled because of this. Toys were so much fun!

He then noticed a baby carriage rocking back and forth, nearby. Out of curiosity, he went over to it and looked inside, expecting a baby inside. There might be something inside... But it isn't a baby! Nyanki laughed madly as he jumped out and grabbed him. Gunge then screamed in fear, because of that.

Gunge's screams were heard by Lavigne and Donna in the other room.

"Gunge!" gasped Donna in horror. She remembered that she was supposed to watch him, along with Lavigne not here for a little while!

"Gotcha, little rat, meow!" snarled Nyanki's voice as a sound of Gunge being stuffed into a sack was heard.

"C'mon!" yelled Lavigne as she ran behind a toy. Donna was about to follow her when Lavigne came back yelling, "AHH! Go back, **GO ****BACK****!**"

That's because a ferris wheel toy was chasing her. The two ran and jumped onto another toy getting out of the way. That was close! But not for long; a big doll was falling towards them, thus causing them to run away, again. Too bad they couldn't go anywhere, due to paper under them!

Before the doll could end the two girls' lives for good, they managed to get the paper's end and jumped off while the doll broke. A piece of the doll, which is an eye, rolled towards Donna and blinked at her, freaking her out in fear.

Lavigne rushed by in hope to get Gunge in time. However, Nyanko winded up a jouster, and then commanded loud and clear at it, "Charge, meow!" The jouster then rushed towards our heroes.

Lavigne yelped out in fear as she jumped onto a toy trumpet in the neck of time. Donna wasn't lucky as the spea caught her, getting her hurled towards a dart board, getting her pinned to it. Lavigne took a look. Too bad a big mistake happened as her head got hit by a toy cymbal. The toy band that Gunge had started up before had started up again! Lavigne groaned angrily as she fell down on a pile of marbles, causing them to scatter, each of them flew towards the other three, hitting her on the head many times.

"Bye-bye, dumb lady, meow!" laughed Nyanko, as he, Nyanchi, and Nyanki headed towards to the window. They got it opened... And jumped to dodge an attack by an angry Angel. Angel realized that her new friend had been captured, and was trying to save him.

The three Nyankos ran back onto the shelves. By this time, Lavigne had recovered and chased them again once more. She went on a spring horse, and used it to jump from shelf to shelf.

"Stop, you smarmy fiends!" yelled Lavigne. She then got up to the top shelf, and then jumped off the horse at the base of a big pyramid made out up of toy blocks. Lavigne was on one side climbing up the pyramid while the three Nyankos were climbing up the other. All three of them were jumping in of hope to get to the open sky roof of above.

Lavigne, almost close, then jumped up at the Nyankos at the last minute, but only to miss and cause the whole pyramid of blocks to fall, thus taking her with them.

The three then laughed as they got to the roof top, successfully. Nyanki threw the tied sack with Gunge in it to the top of the roof as he, Nyanchi, and Nyanko climbed out.

"Help me! Miss Lavigne, help!" cried Gunge from inside the sack.

The three Nyankos got out of the store, along with Nyanki picking up the sack, and then, they all hi-fived each other happily. Also, while happy at their success, they began jumping from roof to roof, singing, while returning to Marjoly's hideout.

Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki: _**We **__**got **__**the **__**gears**__**, **__**we **__**got **__**the **__**gears**__**, **__**we **__**got **__**the **__**tools**__**, **__**we **__**got **__**the **__**tools**__**, **__**we **__**got **__**the **__**uniforms **__**as **__**well**__**, **__**and **__**we **__**even **__**got **__**the **__**rat**__**, **__**meow**__**, **__**meow**__**, **__**meow**__**, **__**meow**__**, **__**heh**__**-**__**heh**__**-**__**heh**__**-**__**heh**__**, **__**meow**__**!**_

After when singing that, they laughed to themselves as they continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, from inside the store, Donna got herself free, looking worried. Gunge had been kidnapped! It was all her fault!

"Lavigne? Lavigne!" yelled Donna, as she looked for Lavigne. Suddenly, after that, she heard noises of a doll saying "Mama", and went to where it could be heard at. She found it, and even pushed a small boat and a drum being out of the way. She then found Lavigne caught in the doll's pull string, making it say "Mama" repeatedly, while trying to free herself. She looked really upset and furious, indeed.

"Hey, uh, Lavigne, Gunge, he's-"

"He's gone, Donna!" snapped Lavigne angrily, cutting her off, "I told you to watch over that rodent-like being!" She finally then got herself free, causing her to fall off to the ground after when she said that. Angrily, she got up and continued her rant, "Now, he's been grabbed by that maniacal woman soon to be hostage of the most villainous mind in all of Stornway! I knew I shouldn't have..."

Lavigne then looked to see Donna's back turned to her. She looked very sad. Lavigne even looked concerned, as well. She could see her feelings have been hurt.

"Donna? Eh, er, uh, Donna! What's wrong?"

Donna sniffed and used a handkerchief to wipe her eyes, sadly saying, "Poor Gunge. I should've watched him more closely."

Lavigne looked bad for what she, herself, said before. She really didn't mean to take her rage on her and knew she didn't mean for Gunge to get grabbed.

"Look, it's not all that bad," Lavigne assured her. She then putted her hand on Donna's shoulder, and even holding her hand, saying, "We're going to find him. I know we will."

"Oh, eh, er, uh... Really? Do you think there's a chance?" asked Donna, hopefully.

"I'm sure there's always a chance. For now, we can just think, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Then, Lavigne then paced around the room, frowning for a little bit. What to do? Donna then sighed as she wondered what she could do to help.

Donna then feeled something in her pocket and looked at it. It was the list she found earlier. She had almost forgotten all about it, too.

"Oh, eh, er, uh, wait, uh... The note I found earlier..." Donna said to Lavigne, and began to read, "_Get __the __following__: __Tools__, __Gears_..."

"What?" asked Lavigne, who has happened to have overheard her.

"Well, eh, uh, the note I was talking about, and even because of that... What will we be up to, anyway?"

Lavigne then responded by taking the list, and then exclaimed, "Donna, you did it! This list is precisely what we need! Back to Celestrian Observatory Street!"


	8. Chapter 7: Lavigne's Observation

**Chapter 7**

**Lavigne's Observation**

Meanwhile, while back at the prison cell, Philo sighed sadly to himself as he continued working on the villain's robot. He was also almost done, yet he felt guilty that he was forced to betray his fellow man, just to keep his friend safe.

"Mister Philo..." said a familiar voice. Philo then sighed sadly again as he turned to see Marjoly holding her cape as if hiding something. "I've got a little surprise for you. Allow me to present..." Marjoly then giggled as she moved her cape to reveal a surprise in Nyanki's clutches. A surprise that horrified him, "Your beloved, little friend."

"Gunge!" gasped Philo, horrified.

"Philo!" cried Gunge. He tried to run to him, but Nyanki kept a hold on him. With a scowl, Gunge then smashed his foot on him, by stomping him, making him let him go, in resulting in him running to Philo.

"Ow! My foot, _**MY **__**PRECIOUS**__**, **__**LITTLE **__**FOOT **__**EVER**__**, **__**MEOW**__**!**_" Nyanki screamed angrily, while he was holding his foot while hopping up and down.

"Oh, Philo!" cried Gunge, while he and Philo hugged each other happily, "I was looking all over for you! You're alright! I was so worried!"

"There, there, Gungie," Philo said gently, happy to see Gunge again. "It's all right. I was so worried about you, too!"

"How adorable," mocked Marjoly as she pretended to wipe her eyes, because of that, "A tearful reunion. You know, I would consider this as a very touching moment." And after when she said that, while Philo and Gunge were still happily embracing, she then grabbed Gunge and pulled him away, saying, "Now, come along, my dear."

"No, please! Philo!" yelled Gunge as Marjoly gave him to Nyanki who took him away, "Let go of me! LET GO!"

"Gunge, no!" gasped Philo, horrified again, "Miss Marjoly, please! Have mercy!"

"Don't worry. Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki will take good care of him. As long as we have no more delays!" Marjoly said, threateningly.

Philo then sighed sadly again for the third time, as he went back to work on the robot, "Okay, okay, I will finish it. But just don't hurt Gunge."

"Good. Remember, it will be done... **BY ****TONIGHT****!**" concluded Marjoly, as she left the cell and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Marjoly's hideout, Nyanchi and Nyanko were waiting for Nyanki while standing next a bottle, along with a bottle cork. Nyanko was also holding the bottle in place while Nyanchi was holding the bottle cork. Nyanki then entered with Gunge.

"Let go of me! Please!" snapped Gunge, while he was struggling to get freed.

"Get in there, meow!" barked Nyanki as he stuffed Gunge into the bottle. Nyanchi then putted the bottle cork in it, trapping him, and then, Nyanki said, "There, that oughta hold ya, meow!"

"Help! Lemme out! Get me outta here!" yelled Gunge, banging his fists on the bottle glass, but to no prevail.

"See how you like that, meow!" said Nyanchi. Then he, along with Nyanko and Nyanki, then blew raspberries at him. And then after when they did that, they happily hi-fived each other again.

Gunge then got mad, and then, he bared his teeth at them. The three Nyankos then gasped in shock, then scoffed in anger, and then all three of them walked back to Marjoly.

"The uniforms, good! I knew I could rely on you," said Marjoly, proudly. "You all made sure you got everything, correct?"

"Yes, Mistress Marjoly. Everything's done on the list, here, meow!" said Nyanko as he reached into one of his overall pockets. He then gave a worried look as he searched himself, thus he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Uh-oh, meow..." said Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki, now worried.

"What is wrong?" asked Marjoly with a frown. When she saw stuff like that, something had definitely went wrong.

"The list, eh, er, uh, well..." said Nyanko, cringing.

"Where is it?"

"Eh, er, uh, okay, meow. Uh, er, eh, uh... Where to begin... Well, uh, eh, er, uh... we were in the toy store to get the uniforms, meow. And then we heard a dog's howl, and uh..." said Nyanchi, trying to explain.

"You're not coming through?" Marjoly said with a sigh.

"That big, giant dog came," said Nyanki, putting in. "We ran, I donned a baby bonnet, put the rat in the sack while that Lavigne chased us, meow..."

"What? Lavigne is on the case?" yelled Marjoly is disbelief. She couldn't believe it! Once again, the girl had ruined everything for them, and it was all thanks to the three Nyankos! "Why you, _**SNIVELING **__**LITTLE**_-"

The three Nyankos yelped out in fear as they hugged each other in fear, while Marjoly held her chest as if were having a heart attack. She looked red in fury and from high blood pressure... But then it faded away as if she calmed down. She putted her arms around the three gently and then said, "My dear friends, you've been getting smashed for too long."

"You mean you're not mad at us at all, meow?" asked Nyanko happily, and while she did that, he said again, "We're glad you're taking this so well, meow!"

Though Nyanko spoke too soon as one bell sound and more screams were heard later, the three Nyankos were at the mercy of Klesta, who was holding them up with his claw, planning to eat them. The three then struggled to escape.

"Let go of us, meow!" the three Nyankos yelled, panicking. They all then yelped out again in fear as Klesta stuffed them in and closed it. Now they were inside, trying to get out.

"Open up, open up, meow!" they cried from inside, trying to get out, "Ah, ai, e, oh, _**OW**__**!**_"

Marjoly then, meanwhile leaned on the bottle that Gunge was trapped in, rubbing her temples. She couldn't believe it. All was going well until the three messed up... Again!

"That stupid girl, putting her nose where it wasn't supposed to be in once more, and in my best plan yet of all things!" complained Marjoly.

The three then got out of the mouth, but Klesta stuffed them back in, using the claw in his jaw to keep the mouth closed.

"Let us out, meow, _**LET **__**US **__**OUT**__**, **__**MEOW**__**!**_" yelled the three Nyankos from inside, once more.

"Oh, I can see her grin on her face, right now, as she storms towards my hideout!" Marjoly groaned. She then banged her head on the bottle in frustration. But now, then she realized something. Maybe this mistake could be an advantage. "Yes, yes... I can see it! I can finally see it, now! Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Klesta, spit them out!"

"Help us, meow! _**WE**__**'**__**RE **__**TOO **__**YOUNG **__**TO **__**DIE**__**! **__**AND **__**WE**__**'**__**RE **__**TOO **__**CUTE **__**TO **__**DIE**__**, **__**TOO**__**, **__**MEOW**__**!**_" the three Nyankos screamed out from inside, again, for the third time.

Klesta growled, not wanting to give up his snack, heard about that, and then reluctantly spitted the three out onto the ground near the smiling, lame excuse for a woman.

Marjoly then picked them up. "My crazy darlings, Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki. You have just gave me a perfect opportunity." She then laughed as she dropped them while mocking concern. "Poor Lavigne," she then smirked evilly, "I have an idea for when she comes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavigne and Donna returned to Lavigne's building, and then went to a lab where she went to work. She then lighted up a lamp and used a magnifying glass to look at the list, carefully.

"Hmmm... I can deduce, very little here. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of..." Lavigne said, tossing it in her hand seeing how much it weighed, "Native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And even has..." Lavigne continued, putting the list down to her lips and smacked it a lot, "Been gummed, if I'm not very much in error..." Now then, she smelled it and held it away from her, nearly gagging, "By three overall-wearing cats who had been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap alcohol sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Wow, amazing!" Donna said, while being amazed.

"Don't let it get to you just yet, Donna, we still have no idea where the list came from." Lavigne then searched through her desk and got out a microscope. "Maybe if we look at it close..." Lavigne then putted the letter under the scope as she looked through it. "Okay, okay. Look... Coal dust! Definitely what can be used in sewer lamps!"

Donna was about to look at the letter through the microscope, but Lavigne then grabbed it and held it over a flame. Lavigne then yelped out in fear as she allowed the letter to catch fire.

"Lavigne, I-I... I-" Donna began to say.

"Hold that thought!" Lavigne interrupted. The letter then turned into ashes which fell into a bowl. She then used a masher to pat it down before pouring the remains into a jar filled with yellow chemical. Once the ashes were in there, the chemical turned blue. Donna then looked at it as Lavigne left and came back with some red stuff. "Move aside, Donna," Lavigne said, as she picked up the jar and held it over the red stuff. "Steady..."

Lavigne now letted a drop fall. One puff of smoke came out as the chemical turned pink. Lavigne then smirked as she putted the whole thing under a glass spout and turned on a small flame. The chemical then turned green, bubbled up, and then went through the tubes.

"Good, good, further, further. Almost there, further," said Lavigne excited while encouraging it. The chemical was almost there.

Lavigne and Donna then saw a green droplet about to fall into a violet chemical. "Go on..." insisted Lavigne, eagerly. Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it then turned red. "Yes! Ha ha! We did it!" The reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.

Lavigne then left the table while Donna looked at the chemical. "So, it's salt water?" she asked.

"After this experiment, we now know that the list is from the riverfront." Lavigne said as she went though a map. Finding one for the waterfront, she used a pin to stick it on a wall.

"Now hold on, Lavigne, not to doubt your genius as a detective, but how can you be so sure, anyway?" asked Donna.

"Well, we'll head for a pub where the most likely sewer entrance to Marjoly's hideout, as if near the waterfront! We'll have our culprit, yet!" Lavigne then slammed the pin on the location, hoping this time, that she will capture Marjoly.


	9. Chapter 8: At the Pub

**Chapter 8**

**At the Pub**

Meanwhile, during a little bit later, Angel took Lavigne and Donna to the waterfront and dropped them off. She then stayed where she was at a pier, looking at Lavigne in concern. She was worried about Gunge, and even hoped Lavigne would save him, as well.

"Stay, Angel, stay," whispered Lavigne.

Lavigne then smiled as she and Donna headed to the pub they were going, to. Lavigne wore blue pirate-like clothes, and even along without her headband, while Donna wore light-green pirate-like clothes, along with her hair pulled completely down, and she was still wearing her hat. This should be where the entrance to Marjoly's hideout was at: The BlueCat Bar.

"Uh, Lavigne?" said Donna, nearby, uncomfortably.

"Come on Donna, you're holding me back," Lavigne said to Donna.

"I feel ridiculous in this!"

"What are you talking about? You look perfect!" Lavigne then said again, to Donna.

Donna then sighed angrily, due to the disguise making her look ridiculous.

"You see me perfect? Perfectly foolish!" complained Donna.

Hushing her, Lavigne then opened up the door, going inside the pub. The BlueCat Bar is, by far, and also as well in fact, the dirtiest, nastiest, place in town. If you wanted to go there, you would have to be tough and crazy to come here as lowlifes intending to hand out here, smoking, gambling, drinking, or becoming drunk. In fact, those who drank too much after becoming drunk passed out already!

In the room, a pub band pianist was playing the piano, while a light-blue moose with crooked antlers on stage, known as Lumpy, was juggling while dancing. Needless to say, the crowd didn't like him at all. A barmaid, who had dark-brown hair in a curly ponytail, green eyes, wore a dark-green turtle necked-shirt along with a light-blue jacket and wore glasses, who was known as May Summers, and a.k.a., Coach Summers, and sometimes Coach May Summers, giggled while she was tickling a drunk pub visitor. The drunk pub visitor then puckered up, only to have Coach Summers growl and punch him out of his chair and onto the floor at him.

Lavigne then nodded. This was definitely the place, all right. She then whispered to Donna, "Stay close and do as I do."

As the two then walked through the place, a bartender, who had dark-green hair, brownish-black eyes, and wore a purplish-blue armor suit-like dress, known as Ildon, was cleaning up mugs and then glared at the two newcomers. He was suspicious of both of them. Lavigne then tried to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. Donna then tried to do as she did through their way, seeming to be a more exaggerated, thus making the patrons give the two suspicious looks, as well. Donna then yelped out in fear as a knife slammed onto the floor in her way, making her stumble back, causing a chair belonging to another pub visitor to be knocked forward.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am," apologized Donna. She then yelped out again in fear as the pub visitor blew smoke in her face, causing her to cough. "Oh, my goodness," she said, of course anyone that was looking at this laughed as the pub visitor went back to what she was doing. "Why, I oughta-"

"Stop it, Donna!" whispered Lavigne in annoyance, "We're supposed to be lowlife ruffians, like them!"

"All right, all ready..."

Lavigne then hushed her again, as they sat down at the table; along with Donna giving a haughty nod at the pub visitor, trying to blend in. Meanwhile, back on stage, however, Lumpy was almost done with his dance, and the pianist gulped as if it was because of all of the pub visitors were still unhapppy with Lumpy's performance.

Soon, Lumpy finished his dance and grabbed all of the juggling balls... Having only to miss a few of them. He then bowed despite what happened. The only one that was applauding for him was Donna. But too bad some booing soon after drowned her out.

"Get off the stage!" Massive sneered, as the pub visitors threw a lot of stuff; knives, tomatoes, and bullets included, at the stage. Lumpy then ran away as just as they were thrown.

Coach Summers then went over to Lavigne and Donna's table with a grin as she said, "What'll it be, ladies?"

"I'll have a dry sherry... Maybe a twist of..." Donna was about to say before Lavigne covered her mouth.

Lavigne then spoke, using a pirate accent, "Two pints for me 'n my shipmate. We're lookin' for a friend o' mine. Maybe you've heard o' 'im. Goes by the name o'... Marjoly!"

Coach Summers then gasped upon hearing Marjoly's name, as the poker players, all of the other pub visitors, and the pianist gasped in shock as they heard it, as well. Lavigne knew this was the perfect place, because a lot of people were looking at her, shocked of her just asking a question.

Coach Summers, now with her cheeks red, then managed to recover shrugging, "Never heard of her," as she left the table.

Donna then gulped at the looks given to her through Lavigne smirking at her. Now they both knew they were in the right place. Now, they just needed to find the entrance.

The pianist then tried to keep things going as he started another song. The next act began with a canary-yellow rabbit with buck teeth, a tuft of yellowish-white hair, and wearing dark-pink bunny slippers, known as Cuddles, riding a unicycle. He was very tired because of a light-purplish-mauve beaver, also with buck teeth, and along with freckles, known as Toothy, riding on his back performing. Needless to say, again, the pub visitors hated them as well. In fact, they threw a lot of food and weapons at them, both.

"Let's get outta here!" Cuddles yelled.

"You said it!" Toothy nodded.

Cuddles and Toothy then got off the stage in a hurry. The pianist then yelped out in fear as another knife hitted the piano, making him more nervous. He quickly then got to the next act, as the pub visitors got ready to throw stuff at the next performer on stage.

But when the third act began, someone came on stage, making them put their food and weapons down. It was a girl who had light-blue medium-long hair, dark-green eyes, and even wearing a white jacket over a dark-blue dress, along with dark-blue boot-like dress shoes with white highlights on them, known as Maya. The spotlight then began to shine on her, and then, she began to sing.

Maya: _**Dearest **__**friends**__**, **__**dear **__**gentlemen**_

_**Listen **__**to **__**my **__**song**_

_**Life **__**down **__**here**__**'**__**s **__**been **__**hard **__**for **__**you**_

_**Life **__**has **__**made **__**you **__**strong**_

_**Let **__**me **__**lift **__**the **__**mood**_

_**With **__**my **__**attitude**_

Soon, the beat then picked up as she danced on stage while all of the other pub visitors watched with smiles. Donna then smiled too, at her. She was singing great for a human.

_**Hey, **__**fellas,**_

_**The **__**time **__**is **__**right,**_

_**Get **__**ready,**_

_**Tonight**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**night,**_

_**Boys**__**, **__**what **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**hoping **__**for**__**, **__**will **__**come **__**true**_

_**Let **__**me **__**be **__**good **__**to **__**you**_

The only person who wasn't paying attention to Maya was Lavigne, whose attention was on Coach Summers whispering something to Ildon at the bar. She looked suspicious. She should be since Ildon was pouring something from a vial into two mugs.

_**You **__**tough **__**guys,**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**feeling **__**all **__**alone**_

_**You **__**rough **__**guys,**_

_**The **__**best **__**of **__**you**__**, **_

_**sailors **__**and **__**bums**_

_**All **__**of **__**my **__**chums**_

_**So **__**dream **__**on,**_

_**And **__**drink **__**your **__**beer**_

_**Get **__**cozy,**_

_**Your **__**baby**__**'**__**s **__**here**_

_**You **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**misunderstood**_

_**Let **__**me **__**be **__**good **__**to **__**you**_

With a smile, she went behind a curtain as the rest of the pub band performed, picking up the beat some more. As the curtains pulled back, Maya was soon joined in the song with two other girls, one of them with dark-pink hair in pigtails and light-green eyes, known as Ai, and the other one of them with light-blonde wavy, medium-long hair and greyish-black eyes, known as Katlin. Maya then had torn off her jacket, to show her dress, which was really a dark-blue showgirl dress. She then got out a feather bow around her waist, and then threw it out to the crowd, thus making most of the pub visitors howl like mad. Another pub visitor tried to get on stage, though a few other pub visitors tried to stop him. It also really didn't matter though as Maya kicked him away, once he got on there.

_**Hey, **__**fellas,**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll **__**take **__**off **__**all **__**my **__**blues**_

_**Hey, **__**fellas,**_

_**There**__**'**__**s **__**nothing **__**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**do**_

_**Just **__**for **__**you**_

Maya, along with a smirk, then pointed at Donna, who just immediately blushed. She then got off stage while Ai and Kaitlin danced for the customers.

Meanwhile, Coach Summers came back to Lavigne and Donna's table, and then placed down the mugs.

"Here you are! It's on the house," said Coach Summers with a secret, evil smirk.

"Gosh," Donna said, about drunk-like. "How nice of them..." She then swirled her finger for abit, then took a taste and then stopped Lavigne from drinking upon her conclusion. "Don't drink this. These things have been..." She then turned to yelp out in fear as Donna drank all of the beer already, "_**DRUGGED**__**!**_"

"Hey, this is getting pretty good," said Donna, while she was about to get drunk. She then turned to the stage and applauded happily again at them, "Good job, girls!"

"Donna, take it easy! Stay focused!" Lavigne hissed.

"Encore, ENCORE!"

Lavigne then looked annoyed. The drug was taking effect, all right. She had to do something. Though before she did, she heard footsteps making her turn. Sure enough, in came Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki who always came into the pub to look at the showgirls like Maya as she came back on stage to finish her song. The three then smirked evilly to each other as they left. They had not idea that Lavigne had seen them. They ended up yelping out in shock as they got caught in a hole in a floorboard while on their way out.

_**So **__**dream **__**on,**_

_**And **__**drink **__**your **__**beer**_

_**Get **__**cozy,**_

_**Your **__**baby**__**'**__**s **__**here**_

_**Hey **__**boys**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**talking **__**to **__**you**_

"Donna," Lavigne then called out to Donna, "I found the Nyankos! We're in luck, huh?" Lavigne then waited for a response from Donna, but none came. She then found out that Donna wasn't here with her. She then called out again to her, "**DONNA****!**"

Sure enough, Donna was still there, but was on stage dancing with Ai and Kaitlin, and along with a dumbstruck-like drunken expression on her face. Maya then took her arm and swung her around before she rejoined them. Lavigne then slapped herself in annoyance, sighed, and then said, "Oh, brother..."

_**Your **__**baby**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**come **__**through**__**...**_

_**Let **__**me **__**be **__**good**__**, **__**to**__**, **__**yoooooooou**__**!**_

Ai and Kaitlin then gave Donna a kiss on the cheek, each. She then blushed and twirled around, drunkley. She wasn't watching where she was going, and she ended up falling off stage, and even onto the piano!

"Yeah!" said Maya, smiling as she made the final pose and she blew a kiss at Donna.

Donna then got up daze with visions of showgirls around her head. She didn't noticed that the pianist was angry about the girl falling onto the piano, and was about ready to hit her with a board. Luckily, Donna then slumped down, causing the pianist to miss and hitted a pub visitor by accident. The pub visitor then growled angrily at the pianist and who hid the board, innocently. He then, however, grabbed him by the neck and was about to punch his eyes, out. The good news was that when the pianist got free; but the bad news was that the pub visitor hitted the piano so hard that it crashed into all of the other band members, sending them and Donna flying like mad. Donna then landed on her back as a fight broke out with all of the pub visitors choking each other, and even using various pub things as weapons, and etc.

When Coach Summers and Ildon tried to break up the fight, the three Nyankos then entered the pub again, and then stole some drinks while in it, and then they watched the fight getting intense with guns firing, but some managed to break various light bulbs, while leaving, in it.

Lavigne, meanwhile, barely dodged the attackers as she ran to Donna, and helped her get cured up, by helping her to her feet, slapping her lightly, in hope to bring her to her senses.

"Donna? DONNA!" said Lavigne, quietly.

"What, what?" asked Donna, confused. The drug had now worn off because of that; and then she was aware of what just happened or what she did. Seeing the fight, she then gasped, "What's going on here?"

"Donna, I just saw..." Lavigne then turned and see that the Nyankos were now gone. But she then refused to let that deter her, "Come on, Donna, let's go! They're not getting away that, easily!"

As the bar fight continued to get more intense, Lavigne then sawed something behind the bar, which was, you guessed it, a trapdoor! The three Nyankos must have gone down it. Lavigne and Donna then looked for it somewhere in the bar; but luckily for them, no one saw them. Once they found it, Lavigne and Donna then climbed down the trapdoor. And also, as for Lavigne, who was the last one to climb down, she then closed the door in the neck of time as a chair flied over, and then hitted it.


	10. Chapter 9: Lavigne's Failure

**Chapter ****9**

**Lavigne****'s Failure**

Meanwhile, while underground, Lavigne then spied the three Nyankos going through a tunnel. As she and Donna followed them quietly, Nyanchi sang the tune Maya was singing, to himself, thus Nyanko and Nyanki hushed him after that.

Nyanchi: _**Let **__**me **__**be **__**good **__**to **__**you**__**, **__**meow**__**... **__**Ba**__**-**__**boo**__**, **__**ba**__**-**__**boom**__**... **__**So **__**dream **__**on**__**, **__**and **__**drink **__**your **__**beer**__**... **__**Your **__**baby**__**'**__**s **__**here**__**, **__**meow**__**!**_

Then, they followed them and watched them go through the tunnel.

"Lavigne..." Donna began to say.

"Hush!" Lavigne said, climbing into the tunnel. "Follow me."

Donna then followed her into the tunnel. It was very dark which made it hard to see. She, also as well, did her best not to get lost or anything as they followed the trio's trail.

"Ugh, it's so dark in here... I can't see anything," said Donna.

"Shh, just hold my hand and follow me... No, no, no, no! Donna, not that way!" Lavigne exclaimed. "Donna, you're-" But before she could continue, part of the tunnel rattled, rapidly. That was because of Donna walking into it. She then yelped out in shock, again, "OW!" And then after that, she then chuckled nervously, "Uh, meant to do that."

Donna then recovered and then continued following Lavigne.

"Do you have any clue of where we're going?" asked Donna, as she tried to walk through the tunnel.

"Of course. Left turn, then right, Donna," said Lavigne as they both continued.

The tunnel then came to an end as Lavigne got a grate opened. As she looked to where she was, she then grinned, as she saw Marjoly's hideout.

"Ah ha! Donna, we've found it! Marjoly's hideout!" said Lavigne, excited. She had been looking for this place for years, but never found it... Until now. And then, as she held the grate open, so Donna could come out, she then continued, "And it's filthier than I imagined it would be?"

The two then sneaked over to the entrance, doing their best, trying not to make a sound.

"Okay then, Donna, once we get in, we find Gunge and his friend. Then we take Marjoly down, as well as her whole gang," Lavigne then explained.

Lavigne and Donna then saw something in the bottle nearby, the familiar looking rat-like being in it to her. It looked like he was crying, while laying down in the bottle in despair.

"Hey, there's Gunge! Well, we got lucky, did we?" asked Lavigne in amusement. The two then sneaked over to the bottle. When they got there, Lavigne then got on the neck and pulled out the cork. She was having trouble, though.

"Geez, it's stuck!" said Lavigne.

"Gunge?" Donna asked, while she was knocking on the glass bottle.

The rat-like being then turned... And then, Donna got a fright of her life. "Gunge" was actually a robotic replica of him bolted down on the floor inside the bottle with pre-recorded audio! The head then popped off of the replica as it said, _"Oh, you're here to save me!?"_.

"**SURPRISE****!**" yelled out a lot of voices in unison. Startled, Lavigne then felled to the ground as a banner rolled down from the ceiling, reading, _"__Hello__, __Detective__!"_. Balloons were also let go into the air, while confetti fell. Lavigne then stood up, as she and Donna saw all of the Marjoly Family Nyankos applaud and cheer, mockingly to them.

"Bravo, bravo. Good performance, very good!" laughed a familiar voice. Lavigne then turned as she saw a sight that made her ticked off. Marjoly was at the doorway, applauding, taunting her. She then glared at Marjoly with hatred as she came over. Taking out a watch, she said in false disappointment, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would show up 15 minutes, earlier. But what do I expect from a detective, who is beyond, absent minded?"

Lavigne then growled, angrily. The three Nyankos led her and Donna into a trap... And she feeled right for it. Trying to recover, she then replied, "Marjoly... Nobody could have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I, quite frankly, think that you're a downright, despicable piece of slimy, loathsome, sewer, ugly, old hag!"

If Marjoly was upset by Lavigne's insult, as well calling her by her real form, she didn't show it as she putted the watch away, calmly. She then chuckled as she continued, "I love the disguise, girl," she then swiped the rose right off, causing the Nyankos to point and laugh at her. She then looked at the rose now, saying, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't recognize you. The greatest," Marjoly nudged Lavigne, and then laughed madly, "Detective," and then she leaned over now, "In all of _**STORNWAY**__**!**_"

Lavigne then growled, angrily, again. First, Marjoly got her in a trap, and now, she had taunted her and insulted her. As she laughed, while walking away, she then snapped, "Marjoly, I swear, that I shall see you behind bars, yet!"

"You fool!" snapped Marjoly, as she got into Lavigne's face. She then picked her up by the collar, and then shaked her as she continued, "My mind has triumphed over yours! You are the most pathetic girl that you ever lived in your entire life!" She then dropped Lavigne as she laughed some more. "Also, guess what? You failed, and I _**WON**__**! **_Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Marjoly then continued to laugh, as Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki, though controlling themselves, and all of the other Nyankos joined in laughing at Lavigne's failure. She also even did her best not to let this get to her. She then steeled herself against the jeering and pointing. But very soon, she sighed as she gave up. She had failed. She was not a detective, or a hero. Not even this parody could change it. She was a failure.

After while during this, Donna looked sad at her, as she kneeled her head down, sadly.

"Oh, I love it, this is so priceless!" laughed Marjoly, as she kept herself under control, and then she clutched her sides. "Oh, yes, **I ****LOVE ****IT****!** Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"


	11. Chapter 10: Marjoly's Death Trap

**Chapter ****10**

**Marjoly'****s ****Death Trap**

While feeling sad, Lavigne was so depressed after what happened, that she didn't care that she and Donna were taken to a trap somewhere in the hideout and tied down by the Nyankos, onto a mouse trap-like thing. Marjoly then smirked as she watched on.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the appropraite method for your demise." Marjoly explained sinisterly. "Oh, I had so many igneious ideas, I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all." Nyanki then setted the switch and then ran in case of the death was set off earlier. Donna then cringed a bit. A bone breaking metal then vibrated, slightly. That didn't sound good. Worse yet, Lavigne wasn't doing anything to insult her, or even try to escape as she looked catatonic and just looked on blankly.

Marjoly then nodded as she waved around. There was a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all pointed at Lavigne and Donna.

"I know what you're thinking, ingenious? Yes. Let me tell you how it works, my friends," Marjoly said as Nyanchi went to the trap, making like Vanna White and nodded to a record player nearby. Marjoly then explained the trap nodding to each item in the room as she did so. "To make sure you get ready for your demise, you will listen to a song I made, just for you. The cord will tighten as it does. Once the song ends, the metal ball will be released, rolling down a slide toward the trigger of the trap you're tied down to. And when it gets there..." She then laughed as she motioned to each trap starting with the trap, and then moved on to the gun, crossbow, axe, and anvil. "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" Donna then crindged again.

"And then, the so-called great career of Lavigne of Clestrian Observatory Street will come to a pathetic and rightful way," said Marjoly, evilly.

"You dumb witch!" Donna snapped.

"Sorry, dumb girl, but I must go and visit the King," Marjoly said, turning some Nyankos who've all changed to the uniforms stolen from the toy store earlier. She then said to three Nyankos, standing beside her, "Everything ready, boys?"

"Sure is, meow!" said the three Nyankos, nodding as they pulled out a large present.

Marjoly then grinned as she looked into the present, which was a white box with a pink ribbon on it, nearby. Yep, you're right, Philo's "present" was in there all right, just as she expected.

"Very good, very good indeed," chuckled Marjoly. She then motioned to a few more Nyankos, who were wearing the same uniforms the same Nyankos were wearing, and soon, they got the package moving.

Marjoly then, along with a smile, then went to Philo, who was tied. Gunge was nearby trapped in the same bottle that the Nyankos took with them to the trap. He was safe, but won't go anywhere, for a while.

"You did a man superb piece of craftsmanship, Mister Philo," said Marjoly slyly. She then knocked at the glass of the bottle, startling Gunge a little bit, "Good thing I've got the right motivation." With a chuckle, she then patted Philo on the back, making him groan. And then, after that, the Nyankos got onto Klesta's back, ready to go.

"Remember what to do, boys," Marjoly said after when they got on.

"Okey-dokey, Mistress Marjoly, meow!" said the Nyankos, nodding as they left. And then, after when they said that, they left, riding on Klesta's back.

"Well," Marjoly then said, "I'd better get going. I've got to start up the trap. Oh, and before I do that, I need to have one more word with you both. And also, as much as I want to stay and watch you die and all that, I'm late enough as it is, and I shouldn't keep an audience waiting. I've got some changes to do at Stornway Palace."

Donna then eyed her as she continued, "But to be sure I see your demise at all, I left a camera which will take your picture of your remains, if any." She then motioned to a camera getting ready to take a picture once the traps had done their job, "Make sure you say "Cheese!". Only right, you know."

"You... You lummox!" yelled Donna furiously.

"Sorry, my dear friend, but you and your friend have chosen more carefully, and you'll never know what accidents they'll lead you into." Marjoly chuckled as she started the record. It then began to play as Marjoly's voice sang from it.

Marjoly's Voice on the Record: _**Goodbye**__**, **__**so **__**soon**__**,**_

_**And **__**isn**__**'**__**t **__**this **__**a **__**crime**__**?**_

_**We **__**know **__**by **__**now **__**the **__**time**_

_**Knows **__**how **__**to **__**fly**_

As the record continued to play, Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki got into a dirigible. They all got it going. The package which had Philo's "present" inside was attached by a rope. Marjoly then climbed up a ladder that was lowered as she waved mockingly to Lavigne, "Adieu! Auf wiedersehen! Arrivederci! Au revoir! Adios! Farewell!"

_**So **__**here**__**'**__**s **__**goodbye**__**, **__**so **__**soon**__**,**_

"Oh yes, and in other words, bye-bye, Lavigne." mocked Marjoly as she steered the dirigible once she got in. She steered it through the hangar doors and into the night, while being on her way to Stornway Palace.

_**We'll **__**go **__**our **__**separate **__**ways**_

_**With **__**time **__**so **__**short**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll **__**say **__**so **__**long**__**,**_

_**And **__**go**__**, **__**so **__**soon**__**,**_

_**Goodbye**_

Like Marjoly said before, the record was tightening the cable. It won't be long until the thing will get the trap going and that will spell the end of the two heroes.

_**You'd **__**followed **__**me**__**,**_

_**I'd **__**followed **__**you**__**,**_

_**We **__**were **__**like **__**each **__**other**__**'**__**s**_

_**Shadows **__**for **__**a **__**while**_

_**Now **__**as **__**you **__**see**__**,**_

_**This **__**game **__**is **__**through**__**,**_

_**So **__**although **__**it **__**hurts**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll **__**try **__**to **__**smile**__**,**_

_**As **__**I **__**say **__**goodbye**__**...**_

Gunge then looked worried as he looked out of his prison at Lavigne and Donna, while they were both tied, down. Marjoly had big plans, and she even expected Philo was involved. And worst, the only person who could stop her seemed to have given up!

"Lavigne? What does she mean, anyway? She's got changes at Stornway Palace?" asked Donna worried. She didn't like the sound of that, as well.

Lavigne finally sighed, and then spoke up in an uncaring type of voice, "Haven't you figured out already, by now? The King of Cornelia is in danger, and all is doomed."

"The King?" Donna gasped in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Stornway, Stornway Palace was filled with excitement as trumpets played. People entered the place to attend the King's jubilee. They had been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that it would be one big night that they will never forget.

In the King's bedroom, the King himself was getting ready. He was a blonde-haired man with black eyes, a orangish-red mustache, and wore a red king robe, along with a golden crown. He was known as the King of Cornelia.

Outside, the guard were keeping an eye out. One of them then heard a voice.

The guards were still on duty, until they got grabbed by the disguised Nyankos. The Nyankos then came and got the "present". As he combed his hair locks, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called.

The door then opened and a guard came in. Well, it looked like a guard, but it was really a Nyanko in disguise.

"Oh, eh, er, uh, sorry for the interruption, your Majesty, but a present has just arrived for you Jubilee, meow," explained the disguised Nyanko. He then moved as Nyanko, Nyanchi, Nyanki, and a few other disguised Nyankos bringed in the "present" into the room.

"A present? How thoughtful, I just adore Jubilees!" said the King, while he went to the "present".

"Here you go, your Majesty, meow!" said another Nyanko as he gave him a note that was attached to the "present".

"Have you been with us long?" The King asked him, suspiciously. He didn't recall someone like him in the palace. He then took the note and read, "_To __our __beloved __King__, __this __gift __we __send, __as __his__ 50-__year __regin__... __Comes __to __an __end__?_"

He then looked puzzled and confused. The Nyankos then took this time to open up the "present". We finally see what was inside: It looked like him, but it was a robot made to look like him.

"How extraordinary," said the King, thinking it was a statue. And then suddenly, after when he said that, the robot then came to life and tried to grab him. He then yelped out in fear as he ran around the room being chased by it.

"Oh, goodness, gracious!" he cried.

And then soon, the robot stopped confusing the King. He looked shocked because a certain villain appeared at the doorway, along with Philo sadly holding the controls to the robot.

"Do you like it, your Majesty? Very well, likeness," Marjoly said with a smile.

"Marjoly!" the King snarled. He knew of Marjoly's reputation and villainy. He wasn't going to allow a friend like him inside his palace or get away with what he was planning to do. Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they really were, he yelled, "Guards! Arrest this awful excuse for a horrible woman!"

The Nyankos just laughed madly as if saying, "Are you kidding me with that, meow?" Marjoly then smiled as she picked up a speaker and speaked into it, "Guards, arrest this..."

As she continued, her voice spoke through the robot whose voice sounded like the King, "...Awful excuse for a horrible woman!"

He then looked shocked as Marjoly laughed, making the robot laugh as well. The Nyankos then seized the true King.

"How dare you!" yelled the King struggling.

"Take him away!" ordered Marjoly. She then rang her bell which signaled Klesta to get ready for his part.

"Release me! Help! Let me go!" The King roared while being taken away.

Marjoly then smiled as she wiped a handkerchief on the King robot while they left. It had done very well indeed.

"_**TRAITORS**__**!**_"


	12. Chapter 11: We Set the Trap off Now!

** Chapter ****11**

"**We Set the Trap off Now!"**

Meanwhile, while back at Marjoly's hideout, the record was still playing. With every moment that it did, it got Lavigne and Donna closer, and closer, to their doom. Lavigne then sadly did not bothered to save everyone, even herself. The moment before has hurted her, emotionally. Gunge, meanwhile, tried to open the cork, but to no prevail. He then tried to bang his fists on it to break the glass of the bottle, but to no prevail, either.

Marjoly's Voice on the Record: _**It**__**'**__**s **__**through **__**so **__**although **__**it **__**hurts**__**,**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll **__**try **__**to **__**smile**_

_**As **__**I **__**say **__**goodbye,**_

_**So **__**soon**__**, **__**and **__**isn**__**'**__**t **__**this a shame?**_

Donna then sighed sadly. She then got to snap Lavigne out of it.

"Lavigne? Lavigne!" Donna yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Oh... I'm so blind not to see this trap coming!" groaned Lavigne sadly. She then commented, "Me and my horrible headlines."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"I was just so caught up in catching her... I never thought of the consequences and traps she might've had planned for me," she moaned.

"Okay, since you make mistakes sometimes, we all do," Donna assured her. "But it's only a setback. We have to-"

"Face it, Donna. Marjoly's right. I am absent minded! She is more clever than I am!" scoffed Lavigne. "Even she isn't ludicrous to fall into an obvious trap."

"Lavigne, pull yourself together! You can't stop Marjoly! Why-" Suddenly, Donna heard noised, making her turn in the process. The record was now skipping, making Marjoly's voice on the record repeat "So long".

"Lavigne! The record!" she called.

"I have been outsmarted, why didn't I stay in college like my father told me to instead of dropping out to play detective?"

"Please, Lavigne, don't tell me your life story!" Donna then pleaded.

Lavigne then ignored Donna as she continued pathetically, "Once more, I was beaten, duped, and made a fool out of!" Donna then looked angry as she continued hearing Lavigne bad-mouthing herself. She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be the best, and she was even giving up and feeling sorry, for herself!"

"Humiliated, belittled..."

"_**THAT**__**'**__**S **__**ENOUGH**__**!**_" yelled Donna angrily. "Enough is _**ENOUGH**__**!**_" Donna then yelped out in surprise as the record stopped skipping, continuing the song. Time was then running out, and Donna knew there was no more time to waste.

"Lavigne, the King of Cornelia is in danger, and Gunge needs our help! We're about to be murdered very soon, and you're just lying there, feeling sorry for yourself!" said Donna. "Now, I know you can save us, both! But if you're gonna be like that, then set the trap off and make it quick!"

_**We **__**know **__**by **__**now**__**,**_

_**The **__**time **__**knows **__**how **__**to **__**fly**_

Lavigne then scoffed at what Donna just said. She then sighed while saying, "Yeah, set if off now..." Suddenly, her eyes widen. She then got an idea. "Set... the... trap, off? Y-yes!" she laughed slyly. "We'll set the trap off, now!"

Donna then looked horrified at her smile. She didn't mean it like that!

"Now Lavigne, when I say that I mean-" Donna began to say. Suddenly, the song came to an end, and the ball began to roll on its way to begin their deaths.

"I can't watch this," Donna then said, closing her eyes.

Ignoring her, Lavigne's mind got to work while she looked around mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." She continued to mumble a little bit, "Dividing Gutterman's principle of opposing forces in motion," Sh then mumbled some more, "And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Donna, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

Donna then looked horrified. What Lavigne was suggesting sounded like suicide. But she knew that they would probably die soon, so may as well get it over with. The ball then got closer as she got ready, looking horrified.

"Get ready, Donna... Steady... **NOW****!**" yelled Lavigne.

The two hitted the trigger, causing the metal switch to go off. Luckily, the ball that was just between their heads, stopped it. The ordeal was too much for the switch to take as the vibration caused one of the pegs to get close. Soon, the peg itself was tossed towards the gun, causing it to miss the two and hitted the crossbow. Its direction was then changed, heading towards the axe, causing the head to get cut off, instead.

The whole thing continued as the blade fell lengthwise and sliced through the rope, freeing them. Lavigne and Donna then moved, just as the anvil fell down, missing them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Gunge was still in, causing the cork to go flying out, and for him to go flying out of the thing into the air. Donna then used here "Moreheal" priest vocation spell on her, Lavigne and Gunge, after when that happened.

Donna then breathed in and out, heavily. They were saved though, the whole ordeal made it terrifying for them. Lavigne then ditched the different clothes, putted on her normal, blue outfit, back on, and then putted on her trench coach and her hat back on. Donna then putted on her normal clothes back on, too. And then, putting an arm around Donna, she said, "Splendid job, Donna!" She then held an arm out, allowing her to catch Gunge, who was falling from the escaping of the bottle. She then held them close as she said, "Smile, everyone!"

The camera then snapped, allowing it to capture her smirk, and also as well as Donna and Gunge's disbelief looks. Lavigne had just actually got them all of out of that predicament!


	13. Chapter 12: At Stornway Palace

** Chapter ****12**

**At ****Stornway ****Palace**

Back at the palace, the crowd watched as the guards, that were the Marjoly Family Nyankos in disguise, played trumpets signaling the King's entrance. The King himself, then came out... But of course, it was really the King of Cornelia robot. Since the crowd couldn't tell the difference, they were easily fooled. They then clapped and cheered politely for him as he was about to make a speech.

"We have gathered here, not only to celebrate my rule for 60 years, but to honor someone," the robot King began to say.

Behind a curtain, Marjoly smiled evilly from where she was at. Nearby, one Nyanko held out a sword to Philo's back, forcing him to read the cue cards held by another Nyanko as he spoke what needed to be spoken into the speaker.

"Someone who is of true noble stature. I am honored to show you a person among people, a gifted leader. A fighter for justice," what Philo said was spoken through the robot. Marjoly's time as ruler drawed near.

Meanwhile, the King was tied and gagged as he was brought to a balcony by Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki. He looked horrified. Waiting below the balcony, was an eager Klesta who jumped his head up. The Crushatrice was also hungry, and the King was enough to satisfy his stomach.

"Oh, Klesta, baby! Dinner time, meow!" called Nyanko as they got ready to toss him over the balcony towards him.

Back in the other room, the robot King of Cornelia continued, "...Someone who is a majestic mountain of humility. She is my new royal consort... Marjoly!"

The crowd then gasped horrified as Marjoly came out, wearing a crown and a black robe, filled up to the brink with medals and all sorts of bling-bling. The crowd also knew of her villainy, and hater her. Even a little girl with blue hair and black eyes, along with wearing a polar bear suit with a zipper and a blue polka-dotted tutu, known as Bundles Snuggle Stuff, blew a raspberry at her, and even her older sister, an older girl, also with blue hair, and this time, in two ponytails on the sides of her head held by white bows and black eyes, along with wearing a pinkish-red, striped, long-sleeved shirt with a white vest, a blue polka-dotted tutu, pinkish-red, striped, legwarmers and winter-ski-like boots, known as Mittens Fluff 'n Stuff, hushed her by covering her mouth because of that.

Back at the waterfront, Lavigne, Donna, and Gunge ran out. They didn't have time to waste. The King was in danger. Lavigne then whistled, signalling Angel to run over to her.

"Hey, Angel!" Lavigne called out. Angel then licked Gunge, happy to see him alive. This time Lavigne didn't mind it. She got other times to mind, right now. "Let's get going, Angel! The King of Cornelia is in mortal danger, and we need to get there, pronto!"

Angel then got ready as she helped the three got onto her back. In determination, Lavigne then pointed onward, "To Stornway Palace!" Angel then barked and ran as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, as the crowd watched on in horror, Marjoly then gave an exaggerated bow to the robot King as he began, "Thank you so much, your Majesty. And now, I hope you don't mind, but since I am now the royal consort and all, I thought I could give out some suggestions of what must be done."

Marjoly then got a roll of paper and unfolded it. The crowd then yelped out in surprise as it rolled onto the floor and down the aisle, going past the curtain where even another Nyanko opened it to let it through. Whatever is on the list, cannot be good! Marjoly then cleared her throat as she began, "First off..."

Meanwhile, while delivering the King to Klesta, the three Nyankos groaned as the King kicked them while they carried him to the balcony. He was also trying to resist his capture.

"Stop it, meow!" snapped Nyanchi as Klesta below still waited in anticipation. His snacks were almost to his mouth, now.

Angel then came on running towards the palace. She then ran in front of the carriage, startling the horses, doing so. But did that stop her? No. She kept on running.

Soon the three Nyankos got to the balcony's edge. Klesta was waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

Meanwhile, Angel had got to the palace and rushed to a door. Upon arrival, she stopped to drop Lavigne, Donna, and Gunge off as they rushed through the door.

The three Nyankos at the balcony then held the King over themselves as Klesta opened his mouth, waiting for the snack.

"Bye-bye, Kingy, meow!" remarked the three Nyankos straining. They then got ready to drop the load.

In the hallway, our heroes rushed down in hope to save the King in the nick of time. They can't delay, they mustn't!

By the time the three Nyankos were about to drop him, Lavigne then pushed past them and then grabbed the King in the nick of time. They then yelped in alarm as they almost fell off the balcony. They then grabbed on, holding each other, and then moved around to avoid the Crushatrice's jaws. At any rate, he would eat anything, even including them!

"Back off, back off, shoo, birdy, meow!" yelped the three Nyankos in alarm.

Back down below, Klesta then heard some barking and turned to see Angel running at it. Klesta then screeched in fear and ran off with her behind him.

At the Great Hall, the crowd then watched hopelessly, as Marjoly continued reading her evil laws.

"Item 96," she said, "All of the people must be put in chains and work as slaves, which include the elders."

"No!" snapped an old man Raposa with white hair and a white beard, along with wearing a green shirt.

"That also includes the teen and little children," she finished, while patting Bundles' head, until Mittens carried her sister, away.

"This is an outrage! You're insane!" the old man Raposa snapped.

"Uh, perhaps you didn't get the idea, allow me to make myself... _**CLEAR**__**!**_" snapped Marjoly as she grasped the bow, "I have the power!" She then ripped the bow in half, making the crowd scared, gasping in fear.

"You sure do." said the robot King in agreement.

"I am supreme!" boomed Marjoly as she got on the banister.

"You sure do."

"This is _**MY **__**KINGDOM**__**!**_"

Marjoly then laughed madly, making the crowd cower under her shadow. With Marjoly as the royal consort now, there was nothing they could do.

What she didn't know, however, is that in the backroom, Lavigne had arrived and saw Philo and the other Marjoly Family Nyankos. And now, it was time to make the move.

Marjoly then paused, as she she calmed down, cleared her throat again, and then sat down. And then, turning to the robot King, she said, "If you don't mind, your Highness, and if I could have your permission."

Marjoly then waited for the robot to say something. No answer. She then figured out that the robot had stopped working and then, gave it a light slap. Sure enough, it got going.

"You sure do..." Suddenly, the robot King's eyes narrowed as it snapped, "You pathetic, old, woman."

"_**WHAT?**_" Marjoly said alarmed. This came from out of nowhere!

"You are no royal consort of any kind!"

Marjoly then yelped out in shock as she covered the mouth. Turning to the angry crowd, she then said sheepishly, "I'm sure he's joking. He's always like that."

The robot got freed, and then snapped, "You are a fake and a phony!"

"Mister Philo..." groaned Marjoly under her breath angrily. What was going on? Philo was supposed to say what was on the cue card under a big penalty. He was going to pay for this! Marjoly then smiled nervously at the crowd.

Back in the back room, unknown to Marjoly, Lavigne had seized the controls. She and Donna managed to overpower the baddies and saved Philo, who was hugging Gunge, happily. Donna then held a rope that was tied around the dazed Nyankos, and the King of Cornelia then smirked as he gave a tight tug to the rope tied around Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki.

Lavigne, in delight, continued speaking through the speaker as she continued to humiliate Marjoly, "You are a corrupt, vicious, demented, ugly, old, hag. You have conducted any scheme to get your way."

With a smirk, Lavigne then jerked the controls, making the robot's head fly up and spin, biting Marjoly on the nose, making her yelp in pain. The crowd then looked suspicious as she forced the head back down. So, the arms sprung out, making her yelp out in pain again as they hitted her in the stomach. The faker then tried to hide the robot from view, but she could tell in horror that they were not falling for it anymore.

"You can commit any depravity as well!" yelled the robot as it pushed past Marjoly. She then quickly forced her weight on the robot, but it then sprung upward, bringing her up with it, causing her to fall, soon after.

Lavigne then smirked as she decided to get to the point, "You horrible hag..."

Lavigne the now jerked the controls harder, causing the robot outside to fall apart, revealing Marjoly's ruse a lot more, making the crowd more angry than before.

The robot King then continued, "Are none other than a nasty, evil, faker, nothing but a-"

"_**DON**__**'**__**T **__**SAY **__**IT**__**!**_" yelled Marjoly, almost to the point of her anger as she grabbed the robot by the neck.

But unfortunately, the point came as Lavigne came out from behind the curtain, and pointed at Marjoly yelling, "A disguised ugly, old, hag!"

Marjoly then looked horrified as she screamed, arching her back. Not only Lavigne was still alive, she also revealed the rest of her name!

"Arrest her!" commanded Lavigne. She, with the help of Donna and the King of Cornelia, then jumped on her and attacked her.

The crowd was furious. Marjoly had committed treachery and then tried to take over, making evil plans to ruin their lives. It was payback time!

The crowd then rushed forward to help take on Marjoly, while anyone not doing so overpowered the Nyankos that had not been tied up yet. The battle got even more intense, than that in the pub, earlier.

Gunge then watched smirking as Marjoly's plan was falling apart.

"Gunge, go out and help!" Philo suggested.

"I will, Philo," Gunge said. And then unknown to him, the three Nyankos got loose. They then smirked as they approached the unknowing Gunge.

Meanwhile, Klesta ran from Angel like mad until it got up a wall. Angel then stopped and jumped up, trying to get to Klesta, but to no prevail. He then smirked as he lifted his chin up and turned, jumping down to the other side.

But unfortunately, that was a dumb move, because he could be heard, making a Crushatrice squawk. Klesta had now jumped right into the kennel of more dogs!

Meanwhile, while during the fight at the palace, Marjoly then screamed as she got her attackers off of her. She couldn't believe it! Her plan was so perfect, and now it was ruined, all thanks to Lavigne once more! The crowd was getting closer now. It was only a matter of time before the faker was behind bars, for good!

She then heard a whistle, making her look up. Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki were on a high balcony, holding Gunge.

"We've got the rat, Mistress Marjoly, meow!" said Nyanki.

"Gunge!" Philo yelled, while coming out of the curtains.

"Philo!" Gunge yelled back, while the three Nyankos were delivering him to Marjoly.

Philo then looked horrified. His friend had been captured... Again! With a smirk, Marjoly then jumped from person to person and grabbed a rope. Using it, she swung toward the balcony and landing on it. Lavigne, Donna, and Philo tried to follow, but then stopped when they saw Gunge being held over the edge by the ticked off Marjoly.

"Stay where you are, or the rat **DIES****!**" snapped Marjoly evilly. The trio then watched helplessly until she disappeared behind the curtain, with Gunge in tow.

"Come on, you guys! We have no more time to lose!" yelled Lavigne. The chase finally began at last, and Gunge needed saving!


	14. Chapter 13: The Big Ben Chase

**Chapter**** 13**

**The ****Big ****Ben ****Chase**

Outside, Lavigne, Donna, and Philo came out looking. They got to find Marjoly and save Gunge.

"There's the culprit!" Lavigne said pointing at Marjoly's dirigible that was in the air. And then, climbing up a flag pole, she then gave out directions, commanding, "Donna, get those balloons, quickly! Philo, find a box for us to protect us while during the flight!"

Donna then rushed to get the balloons that were tied to a gate, nearby, while Philo pulled out a box. Meanwhile. Lavigne then lowered the flag of the country. They were going to need it.

Meanwhile, a big storm was coming as Nyanko, Nyanchi, and Nyanki were doing their best to pedal the machine while Marjoly steered. She was even more outraged, but at least she got insurance that may help her. Unfortunately, it was beginning to tick her off, as well.

"Just you wait. Miss Lavigne's not gonna give up!" yelled Gunge as he pulled her by her cape. "By the end of this, you're gonna be in prison, 'cause she's NOT afraid of an ugly faker like you!"

Marjoly then pulled her cape back, and yelled, "Will you kindly sit down and _**SHUT **__**UP**__**?**_"

The yell then caused Gunge to go flying back, causing a stool to fall over and for him to hit the wall of the machine. Marjoly, then satisfied, then turned back... And then yelped in surprise as something was blocking her path. The three Nyankos also did this, as well.

Sure enough, we now see what it was: Another ship. Lavigne had used the flag of the flagpole, the balloons from Donna, the box from Philo, and some extra parts to make a ship for her, with her, Donna, and Philo to fly in. Marjoly then scowled. Lavigne may have caught up to her, but she wasn't about to give up that easily, and she has also been proven it by turning the thing while the trio of Nyankos pedaled faster.

"Okay, Donna, go for it!" demanded Lavigne.

Donna then letted go of the neck of the balloon, and then made their balloony fly faster to catch the dirigible.

The chase was on as they went around everywhere, including roofs, chimneys, towers, and bridges. The three Nyankos then pedaled much faster than before as Marjoly moved her ship under a bridge. Donna then yelped in shock as they feared that they were going to crash. Luckily though, they rush downward, missing it.

Soon, back in Marjoly's dirigible. the three Nyankos were breathing in and out, getting tired. They then climbed inside the dirigible.

"We... have to... lighten... the load, meow," the three Nyankos said while being out of breath.

"Oh, you want to lighten the load, eh?" asked Marjoly sinisterly. The three Nyankos then nodded, but suddenly, she then grabbed them and tossed them overboard yelling, "Good idea!"

"No, not, us, meow! We can't swim, meow! We'll die, meow, _**WE**__**'**__**LL **__**DIE**__**, **__**MEOW**__**!**_" The three Nyankos screamed out in fear, hitting the water, causing them to drown to their deaths.

Meanwhile, Marjoly then hopped onto the peddler, and then tried her best to get away, but soon, Lavigne's ship had caught up to her.

"Okay, steady!" yelled Lavigne. She was going to jump for Marjoly's ship now. Soon, she then grabbed the aircraft's tail and swung forward, while Marjoly dodged her feet in the neck of time. Once she got in, she glared at her enemy, who glared back. It was time for the final showdown.

That was until Gunge screamed in horror. Since Marjoly was at the pedals, no one was steering... And they were heading right for the big clock tower. Marjoly then yelped in fear as the whole dirigible made a big crash in the thing, destroying it.

Donna and Philo then looked worried as they watched this from their own ship while getting closer. They didn't see anyone inside the destroyed dirigible that was hanging on a big hole that was made in the clock tower. They then hoped that Lavigne and Gunge were okay.

Meanwhile while in the clock tower, Lavigne then groaned a bit as she felt her neck. And then, standing up, she looked surprised as she saw a lot of gear and cogs all over the place. She was inside the clock tower.

As if to answer both questions at once, the faker herself was standing behind Lavigne, getting ready to strike her, from behind. Her other hand was holding Gunge's mouth to keep him from screaming. Before she could attack, Gunge got his mouth free.

"Miss Lavigne, look out!" yelled Gunge.

Gunge's warning came too close while by the time Lavigne turned around, Marjoly then hitted her, sending her rolling to the ends of the gear she was on, about ready to fall off. She then managed to grab the edge and pulled herself up, just as Marjoly was about ready to make another hit.

But then, Gunge bited her hand, causing her to scream in pain.

Lavigne then used this opportunity to get back onto the gear and then grabbed Marjoly's last clothing, and getting it stuck behind two gears. The faker was then forced to drop Gunge as she held her coat, so she wouldn't choke to death. However, she ended up kicking him off the gear she was on. Gunge then landed on a much larger gear that was connected to another one that would crush him to his death, very soon. Lavigne seeing this, didn't waste time as she jumped off and pulled a lever, causing a chain to go towards him. She then grabbed the chain and was heading to him who was about to meet the final keg that would crush him and who was trying to flatten himself against the gear, before being sent off to death. Luckily, Lavigne then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the way in the nick of time. The two then smiled at each other as the chain Lavigne was holding pulled them to the top of the tower.

Still stuck by her clothing, Marjoly looked really furious. Her big plan was ruined! She even had been made a big, laughingstock! Everything she worked for and everything done for her, now all in shatters! And worst yet, her enemies were escaping, as well! Finally, what remainded her of her sanity snapped, and she was with her strength, and then began to rip her clothes off.

By now, Lavigne and Gunge had arrived at the hole at the tower's top. They were safe, but they were not struck with now way down. And worst yet again, the storm was getting really worse, outside. And to make even more matters worse, Marjoly herself then escaped the "trap", and then was running and jumping through the gears on four legs. She was no longer the woman that she once was, only replaced by a terrifyingly dangerous fake woman that looked almost scarier. Her mind was even filled with madness and hatred as she chased down her prey.

Just when things were getting dreadfully hopeless, Gunge then saw something that made him tug on Lavigne's coat and points. Donna and Philo were coming in with the ship. They were going to be saved. Lavigne, however, then sensed that Marjoly had escaped her death trap and then was getting closer. There was no more time to waste! She then picked up Gunge and held him up to the ship as it got closer. Donna then held onto Philo as he leaned forward, trying his best to reach Gunge.

"Donna, closer!" yelled Lavigne quickly.

Marjoly then got on the striking hammer. She almost fell, but she scrambled up and leaped forward, just as she was trying to get Gunge to Philo as high as she could. But the two friends still couldn't get to each other.

"Philo, I can't reach!" Gunge cried out.

Lavigne then saw Marjoly, still running on four legs, towards, her.

Suddenly, Lavigne took a zap from behind, and Donna commented. The attack also caused Lavigne and Marjoly to topple downward as well while Gunge was thrown into the air. Philo then grabbed him in the nick of time. Philo and Gunge then hugged happily, but then looked concerned as the battle between Lavigne and Marjoly raged on.

Marjoly then laughed as she held onto Lavigne, trying to hit her. She then tried her best to hold on, but Marjoly's weight, as well as the rain of the storm were making things, difficult. Soon, the two then separated when they fell. But however, unfortunately in mid fall, Marjoly then grabbed Donna, and then the two ended up on the hour hand. Marjoly then hitted Lavigne with a spring loaded fist, sending her flying across, and landing onto the edge. She then groaned as she moved back a bit, recovering. Also, Marjoly seemed to be gone. But perhaps she felled?

"Lavigne, over here," Donna's voice yelled. Lavigne then turned and saw the ship approaching the hand's edge. Lavigne was relieved. At least she was safe.

Unfortunately, she didn't go too far as Marjoly grabbed her from behind, growling. She then yelped in surprise as she got loose, and she then ran towards the edge, trying to escape. But Marjoly got there first.

"There is no escape this time, Lavigne!" snarled Marjoly.

Lavigne then yelped in shock as she slided down the hand, trying to keep herself away from her. She then got to escape. But unfortunately, Marjoly blocked her path once more. She then chuckled evilly as her pencils came out. She then scratched Lavigne, sending her flying backwards.

Donna, Gunge, and Philo then gasped in shock as they tried to reach for her, but kept failing to do so.

"Miss Lavigne's in trouble, right now!" Gunge yelled. "I gotta save her!"

He then tried to jump out, but Philo held him back. Lavigne wasn't holding out much longer. Marjoly didn't wait for Lavigne to get back up as she hit her many time with her pencils, almost knocking her off, towards her. Lavigne then climbed up as she held her arm. It was in pain, for real of big time! She looked up tired just as the faker managed to knock her over the edge. Lavigne then grabbed the hand's tip as the clock's chimes began to sound.

Marjoly then madly got ready to strike. And even worst yet, Lavigne could only brace herself, as the faker sended her down. Gunge and Donna tried to grab her, but the missed. They then looked shocked as she fell toward the ground, seeming to disappear.

Marjoly looked disbelief as well. But then, she made an insane smirk which caused her to jump up and laugh like madly, "I won! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Think again, bad woman!" yelled a familiar voice. Marjoly and those watching then watched on in surprise and shock. Lavigne was holding on to the ruined dirigible's propeller which she caught in the neck of time. She then smirked as she held up a familiar item, saying, "This is not over yet, or the game!"

To Marjoly's surprise, shock, and horror, Lavigne rang the item: Her bell. Confused Marjoly then checked herself as she wondered how she got her bell.

She didn't have time any longer as the minute hand got on to 10:00. And as it did, the striking hammer fell, and the clock made a bunch of "Dong!" noises like made. Marjoly then gasped as the vibrations caused her to lose her balance... and she fell. She also didn't get much further as she grabbed Lavigne by the robe. If she went, she was taking her enemy with her!

Because of Marjoly's hold on Lavigne, the rope couldn't hold the extra weight. Soon they snapped, and the both, Lavigne holding onto the propeller which was also snapped from the dirigible, began to fell. Donna, Philo, and Gunge then looked horrified as Marjoly and Lavigne disappeared below the clouds.

Gunge then looked more horrified. Lavigne was gone! The one who helped save his friend and all of Stornway... Was gone for good! Not wanting to take it, he then turned to Philo, sobbing not wanting to see anymore, while Donna looked down for the loss of Lavigne.

Suddenly, a squeaking noise was heard, making Gunge look down. Suddenly again, he then smiled as a familiar propeller was seen flying back up... And at the pedals, was Lavigne, who was really alive and well! Then, he, Donna, and Philo then cheered in happiness for his survival.

"Hooray! She's alive!" yelled Philo excited.

"She did it, it's Miss Lavigne!" said Gunge as he hugged Philo, while Donna jumped up and down, happily.

"That's right, very good! Ha ha!" Donna cheered. Now, it was the time to go home.


	15. Chapter 14: I'll Never Forget You

**Chapter ****14**

"**I'll Never Forget You"**

Back at Lavigne's place a day later, Lavigne herself had just putted up a newspaper clipping on her wall where Marjoly's picture used to be. It even had a picture of her and Donna bowing before the King of Cornelia, who was thanking them for saving him. He was also seen knighting them for their bravery. Also, the headline read on it, "_**His **__**Royal **__**Majesty **__**Honors **__**Miss **__**Lavigne**_". It also had the sub headlines reading, "_**King **__**Praises **__**Detective **__**Lavigne**__**, **__**Medal **__**to **__**Be **__**Given**_".

"Well, well, thanked by the King. Very great, eh, Lavigne?" Donna asked her friend, produly.

"What can I say? It's good being the hero," said Lavigne back proudly as she placed the bell.

"I'm sure glad you got something to summon with without having to scream all the time," Mollie said, coming back from the kitchen, about ready to go upstairs to clean up the rooms while being up there, while glancing at Lavigne for a little bit.

"You did great, also, Miss Donna. You were really incredible." said Gunge happily, making Donna blush happily as well.

"Indeed it is," said Philo happily. He then looked up at the time and then commented, "You know, Gunge, we'd better go back to the cottage to pack up and get ready to head on back home to Marjory. Come on, Gunge!"

"Okay, coming, Philo!" Gunge said. And before he did that, he smiled sadly at Lavigne. He was also having great times with her, and now he had to say goodbye. Sniffing a bit, he then hugged her who had not only saved his life, but Philo's as well. "Bye, Miss Lavigne. I... I'll never forget you."

Lavigne then smiled, not minding the hug this time. But to tell you the truth, she was starting to grow on him. She was going to miss him.

As she leaned down and putted her hands on his shoulder, she then commented, "And neither shall I forget you, Mister Lunge."

Gunge then laughed this off, saying, "Whatever."

Gunge then smiled as he turned to Donna, "Bye, Miss Donna."

"Goodbye, Gunge. I'll miss you, as well," she said, smiling. She was also going to miss him, as well.

Gunge then went to the front door, and then turned again trying his best to be brave as he said, "Bye."

With that, Gunge left with Philo. Will Lavigne and Donna see him again? Sorry, but only fate will decide.

Lavigne then sniffed a bit, saying, "Well, to tell you the truth, he may be a rodent-like being, but he isn't bad for one."

"I agree," said Donna with a smile. And along with a sigh, she went to the door, saying, "I guess I should go, too."

"Now, hang on! I figure-" Lavigne started.

"Donna then sighed again, "Sorry, but the case is over. You don't need me, anymore. I think I better find a place to call home."

Lavigne then started to look worried. Like Gunge, Donna was starting to grow on her as well. She really didn't want Donna to leave. But only if there was a way she could stay.

"Yeah, but-" And then, a knock on the door interrupted Lavigne, saying, "Oh, brother, now what?"

Donna then went to answer the door. A teenage girl with medium-long orange hair held by teal, yellow, and white feathers and teal hair-fitting leg warmers, green eyes, and along with wearing a teal and yellow dress with a white and red jacket with red cuffs, along with white long socks and red and teal boots, who was named Reiha, came.

"Is this where Lavigne of Celestrian Observatory Street lives?" asked Reiha worried.

"Why... This is the place, ma'am," said Donna in request. "My, do you look like you're in some sort of trouble?"

"I am... I am!" said Reiha as she cried and wiped her eyes.

"Well then, this is the place, all right," said Donna.

Lavigne then smiled. This was the chance that she was looking for! And then, putting her arm around Donna, she said, "Now, ma'am, before we begin, allow me to introduce my loyal associate, Donna, who helps me in my cases. Isn't that right, Donna?"

Donna then looked surprised at what she was calling her. But then she smiled. She was also asking her to become her assistant to help her, for all the time. She also didn't need any more reason to stay.

"Of course, we are! Yes!" said Donna as she shooked Lavigne's hand. "By all means!"

"All right, onto business! As you can see, Donna, this young girl has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me everything, ma'am, from the beginning, and be precise." Lavigne then instructed.

Meanwhile, outside, Angel listened into on the conversation as she knew that Lavigne would need her again. As she did, we hear Donna narrate for the last time as this story was almost over.

"_From __then __on__, __Lavigne __and __I __were __a __team__, __through __and __through__! __We __had __many great __cases __together __over __the __years __in __the __Criminal __underworld__. __But __also__, __trust __me __when __I __say that __I __will __never __forget __that __first __case__, __no __matter __what__. __The __first __case __that __introduced __me __to __Lavigne __of __Celestrian __Observatory __Street__... __The __great__, __Celestrian __Observatory __Detective__!" _Donna narrated as the story came to a great close.


End file.
